Bloodchanging
by VJulesv
Summary: It's Yumi's "Big Day". She has no idea about what it's about, but it's going to change her life. Forever. Sachiko/Yumi. M rated only cos of the 23rd chapter.
1. 8am

A/N: Oh dear, too many plot bunnies. Must stop. Once again, I don't own the characters, they belong to Konno Oyuki.

Rereading this first chapter, I realised there were two inconsistencies: Yumi's age and how long she has known Sei for. Oops. I've corrected them!

* * *

"Whuuuuuhhh…" Yumi awoke, and immediately fell back to bed again. She'd never felt so groggy in her life. She felt quite drained of blood, actually.

'Ah! Yumi-chan! You're awake! Excellent!" A cheery voice chirped, way too chirpily for Yumi, right next to Yumi's ear.

"What is it, Sei-sama? WHAT!" Really, Sei-sama sometimes had the worst timing possible. All Yumi wanted to do was to sleep.

"Oh, c'mon, Yumi-chan. It's the beginning of your life! You know what that means!"

"Eeeeeh, SEI-SAMA! What are you doing in my room!?" Yumi had finally wokened up properly and now sat up in her bed. The words Sei mentioned lay forgotten within Yumi's mind.

-

A figure came and stood by Yumi's door. "Yumi-chan! Sei-san was just visiting- she wanted to see you on your big day."

"What big day, Mom? It's summer vacation, it's not my birthday, and I'm not due back in university until the end of this month."

"Well, just come downstairs and you'll know. By the way, do dress your best. Hurry up, Yumi-chan. Your brother's already almost done showering. It's his big day too."

-

"….Whuuuuh." Well, time to get up. She didn't want Yuuki to make her look bad by appearing downstairs much earlier than she did. Her mom sometimes went on flights of fancy sometimes, but with Sei here, it could _actually _be something important.

"That's my girl! See you downstairs in a moment. Or will you prefer me to stay?" Chirped Sei in a teasing voice.

"Go away, Sei-sama! See you downstairs! And Sachiko's not around, so I see no reason for you to be teasing me!"

"Ah, I just love seeing Yumi-chan's thousand expressions, that's all."

"…" Yumi turned around and scowled at Sei.

-

Sei grinned and patted Yumi on her head before leaving the room. "Right. Right, see you downstairs!"

Honour-student mode now switched on, Sei descended the stairs like a proper lady would.

_Sei-sama. If they only knew your dirty old-man character._

_-_

Despite Yumi's disparaging thoughts about Sei, both of them knew that she did like Sei and cherished their friendship. It was just that sometimes Sei pushed things a little too far. But nothing Yumi couldn't handle. She considered herself quite an expert at dealing with Sei-sama's antics.

-


	2. 9am

"Do you feel like you've been drained of blood, Yuuki? 'Cause I certainly do," was the first question Yumi asked her brother upon seeing him. They were both in the living room of their house.

"Normally, I would think you're once again being incomprehensible, but not this time." Was Yuuki's answer.

It was still early in the morning. Yumi could hear both of her parents in her father's study. Who then was in the kitchen? But back to the question.

"Yes, so what is your answer Yuuki? By the way, Sei-sama was in my room when I woke up! Of all things…"

"Yes, yes I do. Drained of blood, that is. But I feel less and less groggy since I woke up, so that's all right." Yuuki made space for Yumi to sit down beside him on the sofa, before resuming his breakfast of ramen. The smell was very delicious and Yumi's stomach gave a funny little growl.

Yumi ignored the growl. Really, sometimes her stomach growled at completely unsuitable timings.

"That's all right?! Hummm, if you say so. Maybe it's something we ate last night, huh, Yuuki?"

"Right. Well, I don't know. Mother and Father seem fine. Anyway, I was more perturbed by the fact that Kashiwagi-sempai was the one knocking at my door so loudly at six in the morning, waking me up."

Yuuki took a deep breathe, before continuing. "Kashiwagi-sempai, of all people! What polite visitor visits at 6am?! And, when I told Father, he didn't blink an eye, but asked Mother to make me a bowl of ramen instead. Kind of like to pacify me."

"Okay, Yuuki, so you got woken up by someone you least expected to see. Well, at least he didn't walk right into your room to wake you up! Shows he's decent, you know…" Yumi couldn't help adding that last bit, and winked at Yuuki.

Yuuki's face reddened. "Yumi! That's… Oh, go away. Go get yourself a bowl of noodles too. The two early-morning visitors are in our kitchen."

"Mother didn't mind them in the kitchen, while we're out here?"

"No. She's in a remarkably good mood today. Father even asked me to rest in the living room, since I felt groggy. I don't know whether he was being sarcastic, but who cares."

"Father doesn't do sarcasm very well Yuuki. So, since he was probably sincere about it, I'll join you in a moment. Ramen sounds good."

Yumi's stomach accompanied the conversation with an accompanying growl.


	3. 930am

Chapter 3

"Okay, two children of mine. Today's a big day for both of you!" Yuuki's and Yumi's father beamed down at the two unamused people on the sofa in the living room. The sun's rays were beginning to beam through the windows, and Yumi thought her father's eyes looked unnaturally golden in the sunlight.

Yuuchi Fukuzawa, sensing no reply from his children, forged on. Evidently even good ramen for breakfast didn't make them any happier at being woken up so early on a weekend. "Don't look so grumpy. Now that you both have entered your eighteenth year of existence, we can now return to our family's fold. We made it! With a few extra months beyond eighteen too!"

"Father, I don't mean to be rude, but you are making no sense. And if it's a big day for our family, then why are Satou-sama and Kashiwagi-sempai here?" This was Yuuki speaking. Yumi was still eating her bowl of ramen. He tilted his head at the two visitors, who were leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. He frowned. Kashiwagi-sempai was looked like a cat who'd just had a large bowl of cream. Just like when Yuuki succeeded his position as the Hanadera Student Council's president. Way too pleased.

"Well, they knew beforehand that your bloodchanging would occur last night so they came, for support! Aren't they your sempais who are close to you? They helped too, so don't be so rude, Yuuki-chan."

"Sorry, Father. Welcome, Kashiwagi-sempai, Satou-sama." Now placated, Yuuki was in his honour-student mode.

"Welcome, Suguru-san, Sei-sama." Greeted Yumi, having finished her bowl of breakfast.

"Not that we know what bloodchanging means." Yuuki and Yumi said that together, and winced. Sometimes, they could be mistaken for twins. With moments like this, no one would question if they were, even though they actually weren't.


	4. 10am

**Chapter 4**

**-**

"You shouldn't know about it. Ahaha, this is why it's a big day! You'll know soon enough. We're off to Grandfather's for a bit."

At that, Yumi and Yuuki's face paled. "Father, is he not… dead? Before we were born?" Yuuki shot the question, even before his mind processed it. "Maybe this is a dream. A very, very strange dream. Something I ate last night…" groaned Yumi. Well, it could actually be a dream. Her parents looked slightly different from how they normally did. Yumi couldn't pinpoint the exact differences, other than having noticed the difference in her father's eye colour. It had gone from his usual dark chocolate to a light golden colour. Was it a trick of the sunlight streaming through the windows? Her mother's eyes too- _since when did her mother own a pair of blue-coloured contacts?_

"It will be explained, it will be explained. Now, the car should be here any moment. Saito-san, Kashiwagi-san, are you both coming with us?" Inquired Father. Yumi's face had many question marks again. "Saito is my real family name, Yumi. But since everybody in Lillian knew me as Satou Sei, I saw no need to change it except in my official school records." Whispered Sei. _Oh. Right. Okay, Sei-sama. But why did you even use Satou as your family name? _

"I have to be back home, my Father returns from New York today. But my family and I will visit soon, Fugusawa-ojisama. My parents will be glad to know that the bloodchanging went well." With that, Suguru ruffled Yuuki's hair, and said his goodbyes to the rest. Yumi thought she heard wrong. Didn't Suguru-san know that it was Fukuzawa, not Fugusawa? Or maybe he had difficulty enunciating his words that morning. Mouth ulcer, or something.

"I'll visit after I return home, Fugusawa-ojisama. My family will want to know of this good news too. See you, Yumi." Sei-sama was still in her honour-student mode, so she did not made any questionable farewell jokes before taking her leave of the Fukuzawa family.

This time round, Yumi was sure she didn't hear wrongly. Sei-sama, too, had called her father Fugusawa-ojisama, not Fukuzawa-ojisama. _Is our family the same? Is our real name not Fukuzawa? _Yumi didn't want to voice out that question. It seemed rather silly and perhaps it was her hearing that was bad that morning instead.

* * *

The two visitors put on their shoes and left. One in a bright red sports car, the other in a bright yellow Beetle. Sei-sama and Suguru-san were usually attacking one another with sarcastic jibes, it could be because they saw the similarities in one another's characters. Sometimes it takes fire to fight fire, after all.

"All right. Our car's here too. Let's go!" Today Father was not wearing his usual polo shirt and khaki pants. He was actually in a proper, and rather expensive looking suit, with patent leather shoes, polished to a shine. Yumi should have realized earlier. Her parents had dressed up too! Contrary to expectation, Father actually fit the outfit very well, like he had worn it all his life. Her mother was dressed in a dark blue, flowing dress, instead of her usual slacks. She looked rather stunningly elegant and much different from the usual image of a middle-aged housewife off to the market at any moment. How different. Almost as if they had shape-shifted.

But Yumi knew they were the same people she'd known all her life. What made her parents, _her parents_, remained unchanged. Yumi supposed it was the intangible bit of the human soul in each individual.

Surely, if she wasn't feeling so groggy in the morning, she would have noted how everybody was dressed. "Oh, well, as Onee-sama says, when facing strong wind, the bamboo bends in order not to break." Yumi frowned as she tried to recall Sachiko's exact words, but her memory failed her.

Well, her Onee-sama said something like that, anyway. The essence of it was, when faced with such situations, it was best to be flexible and adapt.

* * *

Outside, awaiting them, was a shiny silver Bentley, with a crest in front that Yumi faintly remembered seeing before. It was a stylized golden tanuki on a shield divided by four, with intricate metal-working. But once again, her memory failed her- she couldn't remember where she'd seen such a crest. Beside her, Yuuki noticed her frown and saw that she was fixated on the crest as well. "I've seen that before, Yumi. Quite often, actually. I've name it Tanuki-san. But… I always thought it was a coincidence.."

"Eeeeh!? You've seen it too? Then I am not imagining things." Yumi looked immensely relieved. Her ever reliable brother had seen the same things, so she couldn't be hallucinating everything. Unless he was a hallucination too.

"We'll be okay Yumi. Even if somehow everything's strange around us, we're still with each other, yeah? So don't worry."

"Aww, Yuuki. You're right. Actually, I should be saying that since I'm your older sister."

"Only a by a few months, sis."

Their parents smiled as they heard the siblings' exchange. It was good that their children were adapting very well, given the new situation they were in. Together, the four of them slid into the opened doors of the Bentley, and off they went to visit the not-dead Granfather.


	5. 12pm

**Chapter 5: Arrival**

* * *

"Whoooaa… hey, Yuuki, this- this place.."

"… is huge. It reminds me of Sachiko-sama's home."

".. but different. I can't exactly pinpoint what."

-

The car had rolled up to an imposing black gate. The place had high, dark grey walls of smooth granite guarding it from outside eyes. Even from the outside, Yumi could see that the place was large, and had an ancient, revered feel around it.

Her father turned around in the car. He was in the front seat, with the driver. "Welcome home, kids."

Yumi's mind blanked out. Thankfully, her ever alert brother spoke up. She thanked him in her heart.

"Father, does the sign at the gate not say 'Fugusawa Residence'?"

"Indeed, sometimes I wondered whether the surname I picked for us was too obvious. 'Fukuzawa' and 'Fugusawa' After all, adding a few dashes here and there in hiragana would reveal the truth… but, nobody found out, so I guess it worked."

"Father, that's not what I'm asking…"

"I think our son is asking why we're coming home to Fugusawa Residence, Father. Not questioning the name itself." Mother interrupted, thankfully. Their father seemed to be misunderstanding Yuuki's questions today.

"Oh! Well, it's customary for the Fugusawa family to do that. When we had the two of you, your mother and I changed our surnames, started out in the big unknown, in anonymity."

Yuuki's face held a disbelieving look. _Oh dear, are Father and Mother playing a big, elaborate joke on us? Maybe they thought it would be a fun way to begin our summer holidays._

Misunderstanding Yuuki's facial expression again, Yuuichi Fugusawa continued, "It's all right, son. We didn't mind. It was quite fun, while it lasted. Sixteen years! Your mother liked it too."

"That's right. When I married into your Father's family, I thought, _that's it for normal life._"

"Then, you don't really want to go back, Mother?" Yumi finally found her voice. The gates had swung open and the car was now rolling past tall, evergreen hedges. The road was smooth and paved in brown stone. Yes, it was different from Onee-sama's home. Just as grand, but it had a more secluded feel.

"Don't be silly, Yumi. Sixteen years is just right. We left this place when you both were two. Now that my child-caring years are almost over, it's a good time to be back!" Said Yumi's mother cheerily.

"Your mother comes from the Tanaka family. They give their children a choice, at sixteen, to leave the family or stay. Your mother figured that she didn't want to be subject to anymore training so she decided not to. But… eight years later, she met me and was led back into our society." Explained her father.

Mother noticed that Yumi looked confused and tried explaining in greater depth. "By then, I had my taste of adventure fulfilled. Going back was easy. When we had the two of you, coming out again was another drastic change, but it was an adventure again."

Yumi decided to voice out her confusion. "You were brought up in this _society_? What society is this? But firstly, if you grew up in _this, _why weren't we? Not that I'm complaining, Mother…"

"It depends on the family, Yumi. Some, like the Fugusawas, have their children grow up in normal society. Some, like mine, give their children the choice when they are done with junior high or the equivalent. But there is always a choice."

"So we can choose not to come back?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't see why you both will not want to return as Fugusawas. It's awfully good, kids." Said their father, rather defensively. It was evident he was very proud of his family.

Yuuki countered. "Well, Mother left, didn't she?"

"My family's different, children. The Fugusawas are different. I think, better." Mother said that with a sincere smile, but also with a certain sadness in her eyes. Yumi believed her, instantly.

But she was still curious. "In what way?"

"Must we tell you everything? We're here, kids. Time to see your Grandfather!" Father was looking very excited, the same expression he had when cheering for Yumi at her sports day.

Seeing his children's unsatisfied look, he softened his excitement. "Check out the library later, if you want to know, kids. They have archives of this society's history and you can satiate your curiosity there."

"Thanks, Father. Let's go, Yumi." Someone had opened the car door and Yuuki stepped out, reaching out a hand to his sister.

They both stood, looking up at the imposing, yet welcoming home in front of them. The main building was built out of granite, but extensions had been made, over the centuries, in various materials. But all of the portions were in harmony. In the drive-in, Yumi hadn't seen much, because the hedges were so tall. But from where they were standing, it seemed like they were on a hill, with acres of greenery surrounding them. To the north-east, a large maze with a glistening fountain. To the north-west, a rose garden. The roses were in full bloom and she could see their vivid colors from where she was standing. _Wow. _She and Yuuki took in their surroundings, then turned to her parents, who were waiting for them in the foyer.

"How's Grandfather like?"

Once again, they both had asked the same question at the same time. Ah, some things can't be helped.

* * *

They met their Grandfather. He looked like a kindly, elderly man. They felt at home, almost immediately, as if they were returning to a place in their memories. Which they were, in a way. They'd grown up here in their first two years.

Inside the main building, Yumi couldn't help but wonder at the beauty of the interior. Dark wooden flooring covered the cold, marble blocks that made the floor. Where it wasn't wooden flooring, it was carpeted by a lush, dark red carpet, soft and a dream to walk on. The walls were of dark, cedar panels and the scent of fresh flowers was everywhere. The furniture was antique, and had it not been polished and taken good care of, it would have appeared well-worn. But evidently the servants had done a great job maintaining the place.

Lunch went smoothly. They had it in the smaller dining hall. Grandfather had called it the "Modern Hall". She supposed it was because instead of the earth and wood theme the rest of the main building had, this hall was furnished with a somewhat modernist, metallic feel. A circular, dark silver-coloured table with matching dining chairs was placed in the centre. The walls were of smooth fiberglass, coloured a light blue. The paintings were of the Abstract school, different from the others in other parts of the house, which followed a more classical style. The silverware, polished to a shine, fit well with the whole design. The carpet was just a soft as the rest of the place, but coloured a dark bronze. It was as though someone had been tired of following the theme and wanted something drastically different for the family-exclusive private dining area.

Yumi learnt that her father was the only son of Fugusawa senior, and her grandparents were very happy to have his son and his family back in the family home. It had felt empty without them, a large place for just the two senior Fugusawas and their servants. Other families visited, but it was never quite the same as having your own living with you. But perhaps Grandfather was happy because of more than that reason.

"I'm glad, Yuuichi-kun! Now, your mother and I can make plans to enter the Sanctuary. Great-grandfather is still travelling somewhere in the Pacific Ocean- he'll might be back in time for the Summer Ball." Her Grandfather was also in a very good mood. It seemed like all the elders in the Fugusawa family were.

"So soon, Father? I'm barely back, and it's been sixteen years since I've last handled the family's matters so…"

"Well, we'll leave in another five years or so, ample time for you to get used to everything again. We do want to spent time with Yumi and Yuuki. It's been so long, grandchildren… we've missed you so much." Grandmother said this, with tears in her eyes. Yumi was startled. She leant forward and gave her Grandmother a hug. She barely remembered this person, but felt such kinship, and she didn't want to see her cry.

"There, there. We've to plan for a ball to introduce Yumi and Yuuki to our society, and celebrate the return of you both. Shall we adjourn to the library?"

At that, Yumi's and Yuuki's ears perked up. They could finally find out more about this society!

Seeing their excitement, Grandmother mistook it as excitement for a ball.

"Ah! Are you both excited to meet your peers? I know you've known Sei-chan and Suguru-kun for some time, but I think you'll like the others too."

"We'll be glad to meet them, Grandmother. But, we're actually excited because we'll get to catch on to what's going on… it's been a mysterious morning, Grandmother."

"Oh! Yuuchi! Didn't you tell Yumi-chan and Yuuki-kun about this? It's quite a new experience for them, and you really should have!"

"Ah, Mother. We didn't really have much time, between breakfast and coming here…" Fugusawa Yuuchi embarrassedly rubbed his neck as he looked apologetically at his children.

"Well, I'll do the honours, then. Let's all head to the library first."


	6. 2pm

***

**Within the Fugusawa Library**

***

In the library, Grandmother brought Yumi and Yuuki into a smaller room with comfortable leather couches. Smaller than the main library hall, but no less magnificent. Clad in mahogany panels and the air heavy with the smell of old books, the room was lit by Japanese paper lanterns hung neatly in rows just above their heads. The three of them sat down and Grandmother proceeded with her story.

"This society, as we keep mentioning, is one of different beings."

"How so, Grandmother?" interjected Yuuki.

"We think of ourselves as families who have developed differently from normal humans, centuries ago, a mutant gene, here and there, making us who were are today."

"Even before the Heian era?" Yumi's eyes grew as big as saucers.

Grandmother let out a small laugh. "Much longer before that, Yumi-chan. Much longer. Over the millenia, we began developing, evolving."

"What do you mean by _evolving_, Grandmother?" Yuuki was hanging to every word Grandmother spoke.

"I'll explain that later. Little by little, now let me continue, dear. Well, members in our society have relatively long life-spans, compared to normal humans. We live to nearly half a millennia, before leaving this Earth. There's a ship that sails every now and then to the West, and those who feel their stay on Earth is ending board that ship, to the Sanctuary."

"Grandmother, this sounds like Lord of the Rings, and frankly…" Yuuki was looking rather discomfited, and Yumi patted his shoulder in sympathy. Well, she felt the same way too.

"Well, all of this is real, as you will come to realize. You already know this is true, you can feel it in your heart, this is home. It'll take some time for your minds to adjust. Anyway, let me continue."

"Yes, Grandmother. Sorry for interrupting."

"Having the benefit of long lifespans and other developed traits, we have built a society among ourselves. It only became natural for such a thing to happen- accumulated wealth, certain habits, the strange differences we share, not to mention, if you live for centuries with the same people, you tend to feel closer bonded with them."

"Wealth, Grandmother? So every family has a house such as this?"

Grandmother looked surprised. "Such as this, Yuuki? Oh! I'd forgotten. Yes, houses _such as this_. This is our city home. It's not quite in the city, but near enough by car, I reckon. After so long, I forget how it's like in the outside world… I have been increasingly engrossed in painting, so I have not ventured out for some time…"

Yumi saw the faraway look in her Grandmother's eyes, but was impatient to know more. "Grandmother, if we're so wealthy, why did Father have to work so hard building up his architecture firm? And if he was only going to do that for sixteen years… it's such a waste."

"Your Father wanted to prove his strength. Given the chance of anonymity, starting out from scratch, with nothing but a few thousand dollars to his name- a wife, and two kids to bring up… he relished the challenge. Some of us, who decide to venture out, leave with sufficient wealth to live comfortably… but then, what's the point? We venture out, to taste adventure! To test our limits, to see how far we can go without our families' wealth and backing. Your Father did admirably well, grandchildren." Grandmother's eyes shone with pride as she spoke of this.

There was a pause in conversation, as Grandmother took some time to get back to the topic at hand. However, Mother came in, asking for Grandmother. "Sorry to interrupt, but there are some details about the ball, and the children's education to discuss… and we'll like to have your input."

"I'm coming, dear. Yumi-chan, Yuuki-kun, why don't both of you check out the books here? And if you're hungry, just ring for the butler. The bell's over there." Grandmother pointed to a small, ornate bronze bell, attached to a red and gold rope beside the door.

* * *

***

**The Shikkari Way**

*******

"Hey, Yumi, come over here."

"What, Yuuki? The book I'm reading is fascinating."

Yumi was reading on the different families. The large old book in her hands was as thick as her Japanese kanji dictionary. The title was "Vol. I: The Society of Bloodchangers". In its yellowed pages, old with age, were descriptions of their society.

It was a society made of a hundred and fifty families, worldwide. In Japan alone were nine such families. Each family had a chapter dedicated to it, with their family crest and brief history. However, given the lifespan of their people, the _brief _history took many pages. The first few chapters of the book described the lifestyle and culture of the society.

It read:

"Roughly a two-thirds of Bloodchangers, usually possessing the unique trait of Shape-shifters,follow the _Shikkari_ way:

When their first child reaches the age of two, its parents and siblings (if any), leave for the outside world. There, they live normal lives, under the cloak of anonymity and under different names. Their children's inherent abilities are sealed. The parents' shape-shifting abilities are tested to their limit- will they be able to adapt and convince everybody that they were merely a normal, middle-class family? Can they remember to hide any obvious marks of Bloodchanger blood in both themselves and their children? Such secrecy is required due to the weight of the family names, who are prominent even in outside society. Other families should not contact them, they are to venture out, alone, in their core family unit. Most families who choose this tradition possess the inherent ability of shape-shifting- the Metamorphagi. They change their form and features to remain undetected and preserve the purity of their venture.

They leave any trappings of wealth and privilege so that their children are brought up knowing what normal people endure, and believe their children are more resilient and adaptable as a result of this exposure. They also believe that the bond between parent and child is stronger than other traditions.

When their first child reaches the age of eighteen, they return to our society and any younger siblings are left in the care of boarding schools. Because of this potential separation, many of these families who follow this culture have small age gaps between each child, no more than a year.

_Shikkari_ children return to our society, not knowing the culture and tradition, but over their first year of return, they are heavily trained and educated. It may be true that they are truly improved and resilient as most children manage to integrate fully into our society upon their return."

_That's us, thought Yumi. It fits so well. _She showed the passage to Yuuki, who nodded, following his sister's thoughts.

Yuuki nudged his sister. "It may sound very comfy, trappings of wealth and privilege and all that… but integration's not so easy as the book makes it sound Yumi. The book I'm reading talks about the training and education we're about to receive… and it's not easy."

"Eeeeh?! What do you mean, Yuuki? Like, how?"

"Private tutors for our education, including etiquette, dancing, appreciation of the fine arts, music, a chosen sport, and private time to familiarize with our family's inherent abilities, tradition and history. Not to mention, introductions to other families with a grand ball, at the end of this summer-long intensive education in whatever we've missed in the past sixteen years." summarized Yuuki.

"That's quite a long list, Yuuki… does that mean, my summer is gone!? But, we have the school play coming up, and I can't just disappear like that!"

A soft laugh was heard at the door. At that, both siblings' heads turned in the direction quickly. It was their father.

"Don't worry, Yumi. You can still have time to handle your Yamayurikai activities over summer. You still are expected to attend the ball at the end of summer, though. You both will have to make up for the summer with extra sessions during the term itself."

Yuuki paled. "But Father, what about schoolwork? It's already difficult handling schoolwork and council duties… but with added activities…"

"Oh. Ahh… about that…" Their Father suddenly looked very sheepish.

Only the expectant faces of his children kept him talking.

"Your inherent abilities were sealed, before we ventured out…"

"We know that Father. It's written in the book I was just reading."

Her Father brightened. "Ah! So you know then, your abilities were sealed so naturally it might have been harder for you both at school. You know, to study and such. Sorry about that, but it goes together with the whole _hidden from society _deal. But, you both managed to get into good schools, the same schools as some of the other families' children so it wasn't too bad, ne?"

Yuuki interrupted. "I don't see how shape-shifting abilities have to do with studying, Father..."

"Huh?! Son, shape-shifting isn't just all the inherent ability we have. Our family changed, genetically, yes? Over centuries ago. But shape-shifting alone- Son, we're part of the nine families in Japan, who are in a class of our own. Over the centuries, we have developed better memories, sharper minds, keener reflexes, although at a cost to our physical strength, relative to non-Metamorphagi Bloodchangers. These are the inherent traits all Metamorphagi Bloodchangers share. So, with these unsealed, I think schoolwork should not be a problem. You just need to be consistent with your work."

_You just need to be consistent with your work. _Yumi gasped. Sachiko-sama had said something like that once too. Was her Onee-sama a Metamorphagi Bloodchanger too? Yumi shook her head. It couldn't be. She never mentioned anything like this. However, Sachiko-sama never studied for exams! And Sei-sama didn't quite study either. She caught up so quickly, and managed to get into Lillian University even though she wasn't even planning on continuing to university just ONE month before (at least that's what Sei-sama claimed). Sei-sama was a Bloodchanger. Suguru-san was a Bloodchanger. She didn't known of which trait, but still.

Yumi's heart began pounding in her chest. What would her onee-sama make of all this? She might think Yumi was crazy if Yumi tried telling her.

"Yumi, your face is showing your thousand and one expressions again." Yuuki finally shook his sister out of her increasingly frantic thoughts.

Her Father looked at her worryingly, and smiled at her gently. "Yumi-chan, don't worry, all right? Life is still as it is, you'll go back to school, carry on your council duties, share your life with the same friends. It's just that, you have to learn about your true society, and polish up on some areas… meet new people… and you're good with people, aren't you, Yumi-chan? They like you easily and you've always been good at adapting to new things. I believe you'll be okay, Yumi-chan."

Yumi smiled at her Father. She realized how hard he was trying to soothe her worried expression. At this moment, she believed that it would all be okay. Her Father managed to go through all this after all. So could she, and Yuuki. Grandfather stepped into the room and rang for the butler. "Let's go explore the grounds, Yumi-chan, Yuuki-kun!"


	7. 8pm

*******

**After Dinner Reading**

*******

After dinner, Yumi retreated to the small library room and continued reading the book she started out on. Yuuki followed her, but instead of reading, he was staring into space, deep in thought. His left palm rested on the right side of his neck, and every now and then he gave it a rub. Yumi felt the urge to rub at her neck too. It had a mild itch of a newly healed wound, although try as she might, she couldn't see any marks on her neck, or Yuuki's. A full teapot of green tea was steaming beside them, together with matching teacups. The yellow light from the Japanese lanterns lent a gentle, calming atmosphere to the room.

Yumi read on.

_"Some Bloodchanger Houses prefer the Kureru way to the Shikkari way. Most possess a similar Shape-shifting ability._

_Their children are brought up in Bloodchangers' society and culture, one full of privilege. At the age of sixteen, they are given the option to leave this society and join normal society. Those who choose to do so choose boarding schools to attend, or independent study. They are given sufficient wealth to start up with, and then left to their own lives to lead._

_Children who do decide to leave mostly do so out of a thirst for adventure, or have found the Bloodchanger society too stifling. Such a feeling has been described in many novels written to date by those who have experienced it. A famous author of such novels is Huang Yi, who lived in sixteenth century, China. No doubt Bloodchanger society is one heavy with tradition and expectations._

_Most of these children return to our society in their early sixties, having satiated their thirst for adventure and wish for the comfort of home after many years away. Of course, it is to be noted that Bloodchangers stop aging in their early forties. Normal society would find it strange if Bloodchangers who pass off as normal humans do not age together with them. Faced with such situations, many choose to return home after some time. Most maintain contact with their outside friends, utilizing their shape-shifting skills which allow them to change their appearance to match the expectations of their non-Bloodchanging business partners and friends."_

_Yumi rubbed her eyes. It was half past eight. The day had flown by, and Yumi had recovered from the feeling of grogginess. She felt like her body was replenishing itself, and no longer felt "drained of blood". When asked about the feeling, her Grandmother had only said, "Everything known in good time, dear," in a solemn voice before winking and saying, "You'll know at ten tonight, my dear. We'll be having supper together and a little ceremony."_

Beside her, Yuuki had fallen into a light doze. His features were relaxed, and Yumi was relieved to see that he was no longer tense. Glancing at her watch, she realized still had more than an hour to wait, so Yumi continued reading.

_"The remaining Bloodchangers, who do not follow the Shikkari or Kureru way follow a third tradition: the Mattaku way._

_These remaining Bloodchangers are usually not Metamorphagi (shape-shifters), although their intellectual capabilities are equal to them. However, they possess greater strength than other Bloodchangers and a more perfect memory than that of Metamorphagi, which is an amazing development, given the already considerable memory-capability of Bloodchangers. Unfortunately, such traits are hindered by great sensitivity to loud noises and bright lights, with poorer reflexes. As a result, many prefer to move about in the quiet of the night. The lifespan of Bloodchangers with these traits are also shorter. In recent centuries, the average has been half of the usual Bloodchanger. Many feel the end of their stay on Earth after a mere two hundred years of existence, so are given the name Seisun, youth._

_Children brought up in these families often remain in our society for the entirety of their lives, and are not given an official option to leave or to stay. Most do not leave. These Bloodchangers usually take up the role as archivers and teachers in our society, the stoic librarians and recordkeepers, the aesthete and the poet. They do not mind that their tradition hardly exposes them to the outside world. They look forward to boarding the ship to the West, and write numerous songs about their hopes of what lies ahead. One foremost writer was young Roland Redlock, who was written into a series of novels by his close friend, J.R.R Tolkien, as an Elf."_

_Huh, if I had only half the average lifespan and sensitivity to loud noises and bright lights, I would choose such a tradition as well. Or live in a countryside, where it is quiet and peaceful. I suppose that helps with their poetry too. _Yumi smiled as she thought about the Seisuns. Perhaps that was where the modern vampire myth came about. Pity they didn't possess quick reflexes, otherwise they would _really_ be like vampires.

Yuuki awoke and noticed Yumi smiling, and was happy that his sister was adapting well to the circumstances. He felt like this was a very strange day indeed. Having it start off with Kashiwagi-sempai, too. _Kashiwagi-sempai, why were you there in the morning? And why was Sei-sama with Yumi, and not Sachiko-sama?_

*******

_*******_

**Thinking about You**

*******

It was still half an hour to go before ten. Yumi finally put her book down, tired from reading. She hadn't gotten far. She only managed chapter 1 and 2, and had not even finished reading the history of any Bloodchanger family! Her father might have mentioned increased memory and intellectual capabilities, but Yumi still felt very, very average. Perhaps they hadn't unsealed whatever it was yet. _What if they woudn't? _For a moment, Yumi panicked. And then calmed down as she recalled her father's honest expression. _No, he wasn't lying to make me feel less worried. We can't lie to save our lives, Fukuzawa or Fugusawa._

With nothing else to do but wait, Yumi's thoughts naturally started on her favorite subject- Sachiko-sama. Her one and only Onee-sama. Yumi's heart beat happily as she settled into the leather sofa, warmed by the past hour or so of her sitting there. She recalled the first few weeks of herself as Rosa Chinensis in Lillian. She'd never missed her Onee-sama so badly before. But Sachiko was in Lillian University and took the time to meet Yumi almost every fortnight. It was like they both knew how much they missed each other. So many unspoken things resonated between them. Yumi didn't think too much into it- she was happy just being around Sachiko. She relished the feeling she had when they spent time together.

Yuuki noticed her expression and couldn't help but tease her. "Thinking about Sachiko-sama again, Yumi? Don't make any funny noises, all right?"

"Eeeeh! Yuuki! I don't make _funny _noises!" Her reply echoed in the small room, disturbing the silence.

Yuuki grinned. "Sometimes you make little exclamations like 'Baka, baka!' or giggle to yourself. Really!"

"Usooo…. no, no, no, I didn't know that!" Her face turned beet-red.

*******

*******


	8. 10pm

*******

**Supper at the Fugusawas**

*******

"Supper begins, everybody. We welcome the Kashiwagi and Saito families who have joined us."

Yumi was puzzled. Why were two other families here too? Suguru-san was sitting in between his parents, who had the same dark blue hair as himself. He shared his mother's eyes, a sapphire-blue… just like Onee-sama's. Sei-sama was with her parents too, an older couple in their fifties. Sei-sama caught her eye and winked. Yumi blushed, having been caught lost in her thoughts again.

"Now, I, as oldest of the Fugusawa family present here and not holidaying somewhere in the Pacific or the Sanctuary…" At this, the adults laughed as they appreciated Grandfather's joke. Yumi and Yuuki managed a weak smile.

"… thank you all for shape-shifting your mouths for the sake of my grandchildren…"

Another burst of light-hearted laughter. Yumi and Yuuki looked at each other, and shrugged. They would be patient.

"But now, it's time to unseal their innate abilities! I am truly proud of my son and daughter-in-law, who have managed to bring both Yumi and Yuuki up in the outside world, and also succeeding in their Venture. Let us focus on unsealing them- at the count of three we focus our energies, and on the second bell we unseal them, together."

The adults, including Suguru-san and Sei-sama, nodded in understanding. Grandmother whispered to them: "Yumi, Yuuki- all you have to do, is to sit down still, all right? Close your eyes, appreciate the changes you will feel."

*******

*******

**The Unsealing**

*******

The second bell rang, a pure, tinkling sound. A few seconds later, though it felt far longer than that, Yumi felt shivers up her spine. It was like she'd just noticed that there was a strong, thick wall in her mind, and now it was being broken down bit by bit, vanishing slowly into nothingness. Her senses were suddenly more alert, as she remained tensed and focused on everything around her. Turning the focus in upon herself, she now found a feeling of a deep, untapped well within her body.

"Open your eyes, Yumi, Yuuki."

Beside her, Yuuki startled and opened his eyes. Which Yumi noticed, were still brown, but much lighter shade, with golden specks of color in his irises. She supposed his eyes would looked just like their Father's, when bathed in sunlight.

"Yumi! Your eyes- they're… different. Lighter, and with golden specks." whispered Yuuki.

"I was about to mention the same thing about your eyes, Yuuki." replied Yumi.

Their eyes now shared the same colour, with the same golden specks as their Father and Grandfather. Nothing else in their appearance changed, compared to the change they saw in their parents early today. Her father had looked better, with less wrinkles, thicker eyebrows and a full head of hair. Blond hair. Yumi almost couldn't recognize him. Her mother retained her brown hair, but her eyebrows were now arched, and defined. Her lips didn't seem as thin, and her nose was sharper. They were also taller, as well, as good 5 centimeters or so, and carried themselves differently. Less stumbly, and more elegant. Yumi sighed. Oneesama had said her parents were 'normal' when she met them at the Sports Festival. Her parents did anonymity very well. She'd underestimated them, after all these years. But just as she loved them then, she loved them now. They were one and the same, inside, after all.

Father broke Yumi and Yuuki out of their curious observation of each other's eyes. "Well, now, you'll probably feel like your senses are alive and running on hyper."

They both nodded. It felt something like an adrenaline rush, couple with a high-powered brain processing every detail around and in them at hyper speeds. How did her parents get a wink of rest with such high energy flowing in them? This was crazy. Almost as if he could read her mind, her Father continued.

"Don't worry about that. Your body and mind feels like that now because you're alert and focused on what's going on. It gets muted when you've _unfocused_ your minds. But now, you both will have to prepare for a more physical change. So, continue sitting still, and please, do not panic. We're all here, with you."

Yumi's mind, already in hyperdrive, went into overdrive. Her face must have showed it.

"Hey, Yumi. Don't worry, really." Whispered Sei from across the table, who gave Yumi another grin. Which revealed a particularly sharp canine tooth.

Yumi jumped, startled. Was Sei-sama's canine teeth always like that? She didn't quite recall such a thing- surely, she would have remembered.

"Sei-chan! Could you please, not drop the shape-shifting of your mouth until Yumi and Yuuki's shapechanging abilities have been unsealed completely?" Chided Saito-ojisama.

"Sorry, Father." But Sei-sama didn't looked sorry at all. She continued smiling at Yumi.

All of a sudden, Yumi felt it. Her canine teeth were elongating. She felt the change, and the tell-tale prick of the teeth on her lower lip. Yumi's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she could not help but exclaiming, "Gyaa! What's this?"

Beside her, Yuuki made a surprised sound as well. He now had sharp fangs too.

"_VAMPIRES? The book didn't mention anything about this!"_ This phrase was running over and over in Yumi's mind. And then she felt a thirst. From deep within her body, somewhere near her belly. The scent of everyone's blood wafted near her, and she licked her lips, unconsciously.

She heard Yuuki's voice. "Father? What's this about?" He sounded almost hysterical, which was quite unlike Yuuki. His hands gripped the edge of the table tightly.

"Well, it shows that we have done the unsealing properly. Your innate abilities, unsealed a moment ago- did you feel as though a wall within your mind was being taken away? And then, followed by the unsealing of your shape-shifting abilities- the return of your true form, having broken through the weak shape-shifting spell we placed on your eyes and mouth you were sent into the outside world." Her Grandfather looked immensely proud and happy for both of them. The other adults too, looked like they were about to propose a toast at any moment.

"How am I to go to school like this, Mother? With… fangs? The eye color can be explained, and will probably be noticed by just our close friends… but FANGS?" Yuuki's voice rose and nearly cracked with panic.

"Now, now, Yukichi. _I _didn't appear in Hanadera with my fangs. Neither do you have to! Er, or should. You just _focus_ inward, and shape-shift them to a normal human's. See? Like this." Suguru-kun demonstrated.

Yumi decided to try that out, as did Yuuki. She closed her eyes, and _focused_. Perhaps tapping on that well that she felt might help. She did just that, and felt her canine teeth shape-shift to their normal human form as she imagined them in her mind. _It worked. Thank goodness it worked!_

"Right, now that my grandchildren are unsealed, celebrations are in order! Just the old folks, kids. Sei-chan, Suguru-kun. why don't both of you take Yumi and Yuuki out to the gardens for a walk? Grandchildren, you might want to _unfocus_ your energies for a bit. Remaining at hyper speeds for so long can be tiring, especially on young minds like yours."

The older folks disappeared into the adjoining room. Suguru-san already had his arm around Yuuki, and Yumi found Sei-sama seizing her arm.

"Let's go, then! You can ask us questions, and we can tell you more. Sometimes these adults forget what it feels like to be our age and full of questions. Thankfully, the great Saito Sei is here for dear Yumi-chan!" Sei-sama was almost bouncing with energy. She grinned fully this time, displaying two small, but extremely pointy looking canines to Yumi, who took an involuntary step back.

"Eeeeh! Sei-sama, yours are small and pointy, but quite scary looking. Could you not grin so widely like that?!" In Yumi's mind, a single thought was running wild. _When the adults unmasked their fangs, they looked like vampires, like in that English movie she watched, 'Queen of the Damned'. But… no one, not even the books mentioned vampires! We are shape-shifters, aren't we? What's the difference, then?_

_*******_

_*******_

_**

* * *

A/N: **Am off to Singapore :) for a week, so I thought of posting another chapter up before I go. The truth is, I've written quite far ahead, deep into Sachiko/Yumi territory, so that's why I can post chapters up quickly. However, rewatching Season 2 episodes made me wonder... perhaps Sei actually likes Yumi, very very very much. I mean, usually Sei is paired with Youko but there's actually more teasing action between Sei and Yumi. Oh I don't know!! I'm probably talking too much here already, when the chapters I've posted hardly touch on the Yamayurikai's relationship so I'll shuddup now. ;) _

_Also, thanks for your reviews! I reply them but there are some that I cannot PM a reply, so here's a general thanks! It makes me happy to hear your thoughts about the story! ^^._


	9. Midnight, or thereabouts

*******

**Late Night Walks**

*******

"Uh… so Sei-sama. Are we.. vampires?"

"Hmm. No, we're shape-shifters. Vampires are sensitive to bright lights, aren't they? And their blood is rather combustible. And they're so pale. Not to mention they're said to need blood to survive. So…" Sei-sama pretended to ponder upon Yumi's question.

"Some even say they can't drink anything but blood!" Volunteered Suguru-san. The two gentlemen were walking behind the ladies. Suguru still had his arm slung across Yuuki's shoulders. Yuuki looked resigned towards the fact that it would remain there, and that idea was all right with him, as long as Kashiwagi-sempai didn't try anything funny. Without turning his head to look at Suguru, Yuuki asked, "But what about these fangs, Kashiwagi-sempai? And… and this thirst.."

"Oh! Our forefather must have somehow mutated with them, a very long time ago. And passed this trait down to all Bloodchangers. Haha. If you want to think about it, the Seisuns are more like vampires than us. They're more active at night, after all. Not to mention their greater physical strength." Upon seeing Yumi's gullible face, Suguru-san was quick to add, "I'm joking about them being vampires, Yumi-chan. Bloodchangers are not vampires."

"So what are these fangs for? Decoration?" muttered Yumi.

Sei-sama and Suguru-san were like a twin-act, they took turns ending each other's sentences. The other would then glare at the interjecter who interrupted their sentence. They flanked Yumi and Yuuki, attempting to keep as much distance between each other without seeming unfriendly.

"Oh! No. For drinking blood, obviously. But we don't have to do it to survive, Yumi-chan. So we're not vampires. Drinking blood is almost like.. um…" Sei faltered.

With his characteristic smoothness, Suguru continued where Sei had left off. "A rare occurrence. Like, for example, to help unseal the sealed abilities Bloodchangers who have had them sealed, you know? Draining most of the blood the night before removes the some of the magic of the spell cast, since the spell's magic has been woven into the blood."

"The thirsty feeling dies down to almost nothing after your first _drink_, so it's not too bad. So have it soon, if you're that worried. Er, with obviously a Bloodchanger. Normal humans are strictly prohibited, and don't bother, either…"

"Only a Bloodchanger's blood can satiate the thirst."

Wait, wait. Yumi's mind reeled. "So who drained my blood? I knew I wasn't just imagining things!"

Sei put her arm around Yumi, drawing her close and whispering into her ear huskily. "… well, make a guess, Yumi-chan."

"Sei-sama?! That's.. that's….!"

"Well, would you rather have had some stranger you didn't know? Or your parents sucking at your neck?"

At Yumi's grimace, Sei smiled her winning smile. "I thought not, Yumi-chan. Besides, there _are _some connotations when you drink the blood of another Bloodchanger." Sei gave Yumi a wolfish grin.

Yumi sputtered. "Wha-what are you implying, Sei-sama?!"

Beside Yumi, Yuuki only groaned as he realized that Kashiwagi-sempai had been at his neck.

"Well, we'll leave you both to talk girls' talk or something. I'm taking Yuuki to the indoor bar on the third floor. He looks like he needs a drink, and he's finally of age to legally do so too! Eighteen, Yukichi! I can now introduce you to a…." Suguru-san's voice faded as he and Yuuki walked away from Sei-sama and Yumi, back to the house.

*******

*******

**Sachiko, where are you?**

*******

"No matter how you see it, we're sort of like vampires. Drinking blood, Sei-sama!"

"But drinking blood isn't our lifestyle, Yumi-chan. And we are not pale-skinned…"

"Not pale-skinned, sensitive to sunlight, have combustible blood … I know, Sei-sama. I know, I know."

"But we _do _have increased healing abilities. A neck wound would have taken more than the eight hours it took for you to heal, Yumi-chan. That's something, right? Anyway, I hope you're not too disappointed that it's me who helped drain your blood instead of Sachiko."

"Eeeeeh?!"

"What's with the surprise shriek, Yumi-chan? How did you think the neck bite healed without markings?"

"Not that, Sei-sama! Well, faster healing _is_ special. It's just that I… I didn't know… that Sachiko-sama was also a Bloodchanger, Sei-sama. I mean, it certainly crossed my mind, but she'd never mentioned anything…"

"Bloodchangers are drilled to keep our society secret and away from normal society, Yumi-chan. We influence the outside world more than enough with our investments, businesses and research. We do not want to be the research _subjects_, but the researchers, ne? So you must forgive Sachiko for not telling you. It's inbuilt. You'll come to realize it yourself, how hard it is to talk about _us_ with those who do not know. It's not prohibited, but what's the point?"

"I'm not blaming Sachiko-sama, Sei."

"Sei, eh?"

"You _did _suck on my neck and drained me of most of my blood, Sei. If that is not an intimacy shared with very close friends…"

"Oh, of course you can call me Sei. Just, Sachiko might have her temper in a frenzy if you call me that without explaining to her the reasons. That'll be interesting to watch. Say…."

"No, no, and no! Don't even think about it. I'll call you Sei-sama until she knows the whole story. I am relieved I can tell her everything, Sei-sama. I mean, because she won't think I'm crazy. But…"

At Yumi's sudden sad expression, Sei stopped walking. She cared very much for Yumi. Not as a lover, but as a younger sister. They weren't soeurs, but somehow Sei felt like she would always be there for Yumi in that capacity.

"What is it, Yumi?" Sei prodded gently. She dropped her dirty-old-man antics.

"It's… it's just that… not that I'm unhappy you helped instead… but why didn't Onee-sama volunteer instead? Was I not… not…" The last part of Yumi's sentence was barely heard.

Sei enveloped Yumi in a warm hug. "No, no… Yumi-chan. Sachiko- I don't think Sachiko knows about you being a Bloodchanger. Remember, the Venture into outside society is precisely what it is- your family was under the cloak of anonymity. No one could have know. Not knowing, how could she have come?"

"But _you _knew, Sei-sama. You knew. And you came."

"Well… I knew. Yes. Remember the day that you came running, back in your second year? The whole incident with Sachiko when her grandmother was ill?"

"Yes… I probably won't ever forget that." Yumi smiled wryly as she recalled herself clingling to Sei-sama under the umbrella.

"Yeah. The next day your Grandfather called me. He thanked me for taking care of you. The old landlady- Yumiko, was it? Anyway, she told him about you."

"How did she… know we're related?"

"She noticed the necklace you had, Yumi-chan. I noticed it too. You were wearing it, in lieu of Sachiko's rosary, weren't you? Yumiko-obaasan checked up on Kei when you were in the showers and noticed the necklace you placed with your wet clothes."

"Oh! Yeah. I… it was a necklace with a little golden tanuki holding a fan, wasn't it? With little ruby stones set as its eyes. My Mother gave it to me as a birthday present when I was sixteen. Yuuki got one too."

"That's right. Now, your brilliant Sei-sama saw it wondered, why would little Yumi-chan have an emblem of the great house of Fugusawa around her neck?"

"Mother told me to just keep it safe, and hidden. I guess I was too distraught that day to remember her words… I took Sachiko's rosary off, and needed to wear something else, just to remind myself… that there were others who loved me…" Yumi's voice trailed off as she relived the feelings she had on that wet, rainy day. It was a torrent of emotion and Yumi had nearly ended up returning Sachiko-sama her rosary.

"So, Fugusawa-ojisan realized that I'd probably seen it too, after having heard from Yumiko-obaasan about it. He decided to give me a call to reassure himself I wasn't going to spill the beans or anything like that. He's seen me do quite crazy things, so I guess he's not fooled by my –honour- student mode. But I wouldn't have! At least, I don't think so."

"Anyway, knowing that it was your eighteenth year this year, I presented myself to your parents and told them I knew, and I would be glad to help unseal your abilities when the time came. As for Kashiwagi, I don't know how he knew about your brother, but he's pretty good at keeping secrets so I'm sure the secret didn't go beyond him either. He may be despicable in some ways, but he's a trustworthy man."

They'd reached the third floor of the Fugusawa Residence. Yumi felt relieved, and happy that at least Sei was here with her. But she really missed her Onee-sama and wished that Sachiko was with her. _Baka! Don't be so selfish! _thought Yumi as she berated herself. Sachiko-sama said she had business of her father's to attend to, and it wasn't like she had not seen Sachiko for months. It was only last weekend that Sachiko had dropped by the Rose Mansion, although briefly.

They had not spoken much, as Sachiko only dropped by to inform her that she wouldn't be seeing Yumi during the summer break. When she heard that, Yumi's smile faltered, just a little, but well, that was just like Onee-sama. _She was Sachiko Ogasawara, after all. Her summer couldn't be spent frolicking around Tokyo with her petite-souer!_ All the same, Yumi wished that they could at least have spared some time together. Yumi was Rosa Chinensis to the whole school, but right at that moment she just wanted to be Sachiko's petite souer, and spend her summer with Sachiko, just like a year ago.

_Well, with this whole Bloodchanger thing happening, I suppose it's a good thing Onee-sama's busy too. Like, if we made plans for our summer break and I had to cancel, that would be really bad... _Yumi tried to cheer herself up. Sei-sama was here. Sei-sama always was, whenever Yumi needed her. Sometimes, Yumi puzzled over why Sei never quite induced the same effect in Yumi as Sachiko did. Whatever Sachiko did impacted Yumi far more. Her speech, her actions, the little things here and there.

"Hey, Yumi! Come on up! Don't linger about the stairs like that, when your renowned Fugusawa's bartender is mixing up some terrifyingly good cocktails for us!"

Once again, Sei-sama rescued Yumi from her habit of getting lost in her thoughts.

*******

*******


	10. Arrival: Summer in Akita

**_A/N: First chapter out of three for today!_**

* * *

*******

**The Beginning of Summer Break: Akita**

*******

Summer holidays started the next day. They took their family's private helicopter to Tazawako, Akita. The Fugusawa's summer house was roughly double size of their old home and near the famous Tazawa Lake. They could have gone directly by the Akita Shinkasen which ran directly from Tokyo to Akita- only 3 hours, after all! But riding in the helicopter for the first time was fun, and Yumi didn't complain. The temperatures was cooler in Tazawako too, to Yumi's relief.

After the helicopter trip, the four youths (Yumi, Yuuki, Suguru and Sei) were bundled into a waiting car (another Bentley! Was her family obsessed with them?) and driven to a quiet neighborhood. There weren't many hedges in this neighborhood, and it had an open, friendly feel towards it. Tall pine trees lined the sides of the roads leading into the estate. It was a paved road, narrower than usual roads and just wide enough for the Bentley.

They drove past a small stream. Yumi longed to dip her toes in them. Suguru mentioned how the stream ran past each of the twelve houses in the neighborhood, and how as young children, he and a few other boys used to swim in it during summer.

"We used to race each other- starting from the Arima house and ending at the Kashiwagi house. That was an almost perfect circuit- past all twelve houses. I was a good swimmer, and usually the first to reach the finishing mark," beamed Suguru as he told his tale.

"This is a Bloodchanger enclave, where all twelve families have their summer houses. It's just us here, so it's really quiet. The Ogasawaras, Minamotos and Harunos don't really come here often, though. Sorry, Yumi-chan. But maybe when Sa-chan finds out you're here she'll spend more summers here instead of that misty place near Tokyo." Suguru patted Yumi's head sympathetically, and plastered a cheeky grin on his face.

Yumi had guessed correctly that the twelve houses belonged to the twelve Bloodchanger families. With a sigh of relief, Yumi relaxed her beating heart. She didn't have to face haughty, pedigree-conscious society girls this time. She remembered how they almost ruined her summer with Sachiko last year. If only her Onee-sama was here in Akita!

*******

**Earlier that day: Tokyo**

*******

She had a good night's sleep, especially after the two drinks she had in their family's indoor bar. Waking up with the sun shining in her face, Yumi remembered that she would be travelling to Akita. Yumi was glad that Sei was with her, but she wished so dearly for Sachiko to be there too. Would her Onee-sama somehow visit her Akita summer home? But she'd mentioned being busy during that summer so Yumi quashed her hopes at once.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help but ask at breakfast that morning, "Why can't Sachiko-sama come too? I mean, if I wrote and she said she was able to come?" The question was directed at both her parents, who were with her in the "modern" dining room.

"The Ogasawara family is not as close to ours, Yumi-chan. Be happy that you have Sei-chan and Suguru-kun with you for company, other than your brother. The Saitos and Kashiwagis have been our close family friends for centuries-almost family, so we have no qualms about letting them help you both. But the Ogasawaras…" Her father frowned, attempting to phrase his words properly before saying them.

"What about them, Father?" blurted Yumi impatiently.

"I do not think highly of the men in the Ogasawara family. And I do not want our family associated too closely with families who treat their wo-"

"Father, is not Kashiwagi-sempai part of the Ogasawara family too? He and Sachiko-sama are cousins." Yumi's mind was reeling from her Father's blunt answer.

"He is a Kashiwagi, first and foremost. Besides, his engagement with the young Ogasawara heir has been annulled last New Year's, so he's not going to be part of the Ogasawaras. Thankfully. I'm glad her parents decided that they were too young to be engaged, and his parents realized that he didn't _want _to be engaged and set him free."

"Sachiko-sama did mention the annulment. But she told us to keep it quiet."

"It will be announced publicly at the Summer Ball, where the prominent families gather to socialize. We'll be there, and you'll get to meet our family friends at long last." Her father seemed relieved that he had swiftly changed the conversation topic.

Yumi thought about the girls she'd met at the ball, a summer ago. Goosebumps prickled her skin. She had survived those encounters with them, and even left the place with the name Tenshi-san ('Angel'), but that didn't mean she wanted another mano-a-mano with them.

Yumi sighed. "Must we go?"

"Well, yes. We're one of the nine oldest and leading families, so our presence is expected. Besides, we can't abandon the other eight to the wolves out there, can we?" Noticing his daughter's glum look, and remembering how she had described the people she'd met over that summer, he patted her on her back sympathetically. "This time, you'll have other Bloodchanger families around you, so you won't have to face those wolves alone."

Yumi understood what her Father was trying to say. By presenting a united front, the nine families cohesively discouraged personal attacks on themselves by any jealous persons who bore them ill-will. She remembered Suguru-san's jibe about the Ogasawara syndrome the girls and their parents had. She remembered how Sachiko-sama was so worried for Yumi's feelings at their open scorn. Strengthened by that memory, she battled on. She wanted to have at least the option of asking Sachiko-sama for a visit.

"But Sachiko-sama's my Onee-sama, Father! Surely…"

"Surely- surely nothing! We are not enemies with the Ogasawara, Yumi, but I do not agree with how the men lead their lives." Yumi's father looked disgruntled that the conversation was now back to this.

"Sachiko-sama is a woman, Father!"

"But you are a Fugusawa young lady, who is to be trained and educated in our tradition, history and other gaps in education you've missed for the past sixteen years. Such an intimate affair as teaching and accompanying you as you learn will only be open to the Saitos and Kashiwagis. They've stood by us all these centuries, and hold on to the same ideals as we do. The Ogasawaras- treat their women badly. It sickens me. And the women accept their fate, just like that! No, Yumi, you will not ask if Young Lady Ogasawara would like to come to you."

"Then how can I tell her of what has happened? If she knows that Sei-sama is here instead of her, she'll be very…"

"Then don't mention Sei-chan, is it that difficult?" Father was losing his patience, Yumi could tell. And she was losing the battle.

"Sachiko-sama knows me very well Father. I find it very difficult to keep things from her, especially if they're weighing down on my mind…"

"You're eighteen, Yumi. While still very young… you're growing up to be a fine young lady. I'm sure you'll find the best way to tell Young Lady Ogasawara the news." _Bam, bam, bam, _words flew like a tennis ball volleyed furiously across the net during a high-stakes match.

"I thought you and Mother were in awe of the Ogasawaras!" Yes, she was definitely losing the battle, if that was the only retort she could come up with.

"We had to live out our undercover lives as fully as we could, Yumi-chan. That included behaving in a way expected of an upper middle class household. Please, Yumi-chan. We're not enemies with the Ogasawaras, but we're not bosom buddies either. They're part of Japan's nine families, and we're friends, although not on warm terms." His voice had a note of finality to it.

Mother spoke up. "Yumi-chan. It's hard for your Father to express this in words. Let this go. You'll see Sachiko-sama after the two weeks away in Akita. We know that she means a lot to you. So by no means feel pressured to distance yourself from her. But for these two weeks, just focus on your lessons, all right?"

Still unsatisfied, but consoled by her mother's soft words, Yumi hugged both her parents before leaving. She wanted to find out more about the nine families. Perhaps she could discover the reason why her Father disliked the Ogasawaras- well, not disliked, but he didn't think very highly of their personal lives either. And that translated into a cool relationship between their families.

Was this why Suguru-san didn't tell her Onee-sama about Yumi's true origins? Perhaps he wanted to protect her. Perhaps if Sachiko-sama knew, she wouldn't… she would draw away from Yumi. She did say she liked how Yumi's life and family were so _normal_… her words carrying the implication of Yumi being _uncomplicated_. Yumi could hardly say that her life _now_ was anything but normal. Or simple.

With a sigh, Yumi finished her breakfast and left to get ready for the journey to Akita.

*******

*******


	11. Akita: Settling In

_**A/N: Second chapter uploaded of today! This bit has been sitting in my hard disk too long, it's time that it sees the internet.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*******

*******

**Akita: Settling In**

*******

"Sei-sama! Will you be staying with us?"

"Oh! No, I won't. My place is just next door, so there's no need to."

"I wonder who will be teaching me and Yuuki…. other than knowing it's to fill _gaps _in our education, I have no idea how our summer will be like…"

"Yumi-chan, Sei-san and I have taken on this… momentous task." Suguru-san had the nerve to fake a shudder as he said that. "We'll start at dinner itself, which will be at my place. Ja- see you all then. I have some things to attend to."

"Ano…. are you qualified? You both seem to be the most fun-loving sempais we have. I mean, we only have two weeks…" Yuuki thought of a way to put his question politely but decided to be straight forward.

Suguru looked affronted. Sei laughed at his reaction and thought she should answer the question instead. "Oh! Well, we'll see! It's my first time teaching such things. But, my Mother gave me some tips, so I reckon we'll manage, Yuuki-kun. And Kashiwagi, despite his tendency to flirt, _can _be serious."

_Maaa, Sei-sama. You're a pot calling the kettle black._

*******

*******

**Akita: What Do I Say?**

*******

Lying down on the comfortable bed in her room (Yumi took the one with windows facing a lake), Yumi pondered on how to break the news to her Onee-sama.

She imagined some scenarios.

"_Onee-sama, I'm a Bloodchanger. Sei-sama drained me of my blood, and now she's given the task of filling gaps in my education as a Bloodchanger. She's my next door neighbour. I wish you were here, but my Father doesn't want you to come." _Hmm, no. Sachiko-sama would not react very well to the news that Sei-sama seemed to be fulfilling the role of the Onee-sama now. Perhaps she should try saying it, with different words.

"_Onee-sama, it's turns out that I'm a Bloodchanger. Sei-sama and Suguru-san were around to help us be unsealed. They took some blood from us. Anyway, Yuuki and I have been packed off to our summer home to fill the gaps in our education. I wish you were here, Onee-sama. But Father knows the Saitos better so he got Sei-sama to teach me instead. See you at the end of summer, Onee-sama. I miss you."_

That left too many questions unanswered. It sounded almost flippant, the way the words sounded. Argh. She wished her Onee-sama could read her mind, but Sachiko had confessed not being able to… so that was a futile hope.

"_Onee-sama, how is your summer? Where will you be spending it? Are you busy with University? I'm spending my summer in Akita, for two weeks, before returning to prepare for the school play. I miss you, Onee-sama. I'm looking forward to seeing you, and I hope you won't be too busy to meet me."_

Too sappy? Yumi blushed at the thought. And then Yumi probably would betray her thoughts about everything that had just happened, and Sachiko-sama would get worried and Yumi wanted to tell her in person about all that. Yumi decided to write her a letter instead. It would suffice, for now. She used roughly the same wording as she had imagined.

Sealing the envelope, she carefully wrote out Sachiko-sama's Tokyo address. However, when it came to writing the sender's name behind the envelope, she was at a loss. Should she write "Fukuzawa Yumi" or "Fugusawa Yumi"? It was inappropriate to just write "Yumi". But if she wrote "Fugusawa Yumi", Sachiko might wonder what was the story behind that and think Yumi was keeping things from her. So in the end, Yumi wrote "Fukuzawa Yumi".

*******

**Suguru's Point**

*******

"What's this?" Suguru picked up Yumi's envelope, lying on the coffee table in the living room. He had come to pick Yumi, Yuuki and Sei up. His house was a short walk away, but he came anyway. The evening brought cooler temperatures and it was a pleasant time to take a walk.

"What do you mean, Suguru-san?" Was writing letters such an oddity? Sometimes Suguru-san inferred too much of the truth. He and Yoshino could battle their observation skills. Yumi smiled at that thought.

"I mean to ask, why did you write Fukuzawa Yumi on the back? Surely Yumi-chan knows how to write Fugusawa correctly?" teased Suguru.

"…" Yumi had an internal battle between telling him her dilemma or not.

Suguru's eyes widened. "You mean, Yumi, you haven't told Sachiko anything just happened? I know it's only the day after, but even a short phone call, Yumi-chan, couldn't hurt. Or at least indicate so in your letter. Sachiko's a Bloodchanger, Yumi-chan. She'll know sooner or later. Best it come from yourself."

"But, Suguru-san, I can't seem to find the words…"

"Yumi-chan…well, you know best. You'll know what to say when you see her, I suppose. Anyway, Sachiko is in France right now attending to some family business, so you have time yet."

*******

*******

**Dinner and Lessons**

*******

Dinner was a simple spread of sushi and sashimi, washed down with the local sake. It was delicious. The sashimi was so fresh, Yumi could have sworn it was cut fresh from a fish just caught from the nearby sea. The sushi's seaweed, rice and ingredients mixed so well on her tongue that she knew, no sushi she'd had tasted this good. Ahhh… if returning to Bloodchanger society meant food this good, everyday, she would have to exercise more each day.

Sei-sama and Suguru-san gave them brief outline of their lessons, after the plates were cleared away. The sake, light and refreshing, remained on the dining table. Yuuki whispered, "I think I might need more of that now. They're going to work us to the bone these two weeks!"

Indeed, the depth and breath of lessons appeared quite taxing indeed. Even with her intellectually capabilities freed from the seal, Yumi felt faint as she read through the outline.

Sei-sama smiled. "Yumi-chan's flower arrangement and Japanese dance have been praised by your instructors. Your etiquette lessons in Lillian suffice as well. So we don't have to work on those areas, but just spend two days revising them. Your Father's got the top instructors in these areas to come and manage that." Yumi heaved a sigh of relief.

"But Yumi-chan… your English, so-so. French, minimal. Horse-riding, minimal. Ballroom dancing, passable. Musical instruments- pretty bad piano playing. Appreciation of art, minimal. So we'll have quite a bit of work to do. Now I'm no Youko, so don't expect me to nag at you, but you really have to focus these two weeks."

Yumi's face fell. And then another thought crossed her mind which made her heave a heavier sigh. "Sei-sama, what about academic lessons? When education was mentioned, I imagined at least some of it would be on my schoolwork."

"Oh, that, Yumi-chan? You're doing pretty well in Lillian already, since you've been working so hard. If you focus your mind on your lessons when you get back to school, you'll excel. Just make sure you attend all your classes…"

"Sei-sama, I've always attended all my classes!" protested Yumi. _Really, Sei-sama. I __**am**__ Rosa Chinensis and have to be a good model student. _Pity about the less-than-excellent grades, but thankfully with a lot of long nights, her grades were above average.

"Well, now that the wall in your mind's removed, you'll have very little problem understanding and remembering your schoolwork. So don't fret. You'll be where you should be, within the top ten of your cohort. With consistent work, of course. Intellectual capability doesn't mean much if you slack off. Believe me, I know. We all know Youko's lectured me more than enough on this."

"You passed the Lillian entrance exams without breaking a sweat, Sei-sama. And you said you only started considering it seriously _one_ month before the exams."

"Well, yeah. But I did have to put in a lot more hours to make up for the lost time."

"You still had time to visit the Benibara and walk around campus, flirting with the underclassmen!"

"Small details, Yumi, small details. The main point is that I _did _put in a justifiable number of hours studying. And Youko, she drives you hard. Real _hard. _With a _whip_. Can you imagine? Utterly _sexy_, so I didn't mind." Sei-sama displayed another incorrigible grin. This time with her pointy little canines.

Yumi felt like a giant drop of sweat was rolling down her forehead. She decided to change the course of conversation, before more innuendos came falling out of Sei-sama's mouth. And really, she didn't want to imagine how Youko-sama looked like with a whip, sexy or not.

Taking another sip of sake from the delicate china cup, Yumi asked, "What's the point of lessons like horse-riding, Sei-sama?"

"Have some fun, Yumi-chan. What else? I like horse-riding, so I thought, why not? But you understand the importance of ballroom dancing and the languages, I hope?"

"Those- yes, I do. They're important, especially in a social setting."

"Correct, Rosa Chinensis! Besides, I look forward to practicing your ballroom dancing with you. Always had a weakness for the Chinensis ladies- except perhaps Sachiko. She was more of my Onee-sama's type. But you, Yumi-chan, with your warm, huggable body… and Youko with her beautiful cheekbones and sexy attitude… I wouldn't mind dancing with either of you, any day, any time." Sei-sama grinned.

Yumi groaned. "Sei-sama, you're a horrible flirt."


	12. Dinner, Lessons and a Day Off!

_**A/N: Third chapter of the three uploaded today! I want to focus on the part I'm writing now, and stop modifying Part I. This is what happens when they sit in the hard drive for too long- endless mods. Yup, Part I are chapters 1-12. **__**Uploading them takes away the temptation! Now that Part I is safely uploaded, I can focus on Sachiko/Yumi yay yay yay. Not to mention that 'friend' Sei has on her mind.**_

___

* * *

  
_

*******

*******

**End of Week 1 and What Yumi Read**

*******

A week had gone by. The specialized instructors had come and gone, pronouncing Yumi's Japanese dance, flower arrangement and etiquette sufficient, even by their high standards. Her flower arrangement received particular praise for being able to depict individuality while adhering to the set methods and tradition.

Sei-sama took her out horse-riding in the mornings. Yumi began to enjoy the time spent with the horses. She met Sei's beautiful Arabian mare. She rode on Sei's gentle and tame grey-specked pony. She learnt how to care and groom the horses, and fed them apples and sugar. Yumi liked those hours spent with the horses best out of the morning's activities. Because after horse-riding came those nigh ungraspable French lessons.

Sei-sama, for all her easy-going attitude, wasn't an easygoing teacher at all. Yumi was drilled, incessantly, for two whole hours each day in French grammar and vocabulary. Late at night, Yumi imagine the same French words rolling of Sachiko-sama's tongue. Somehow, when she imagined her Onee-sama speaking such beautiful French, her heart went _doki-doki_, da-dum, da-dum, and she felt a smile forming on her lips. _Must be the strain of studying so much, _thought Yumi.

After lunch was ballroom dancing practice, the four of them together. Sometimes they did different dances, when it got too monotonous. Just yesterday, Sei taught her salsa. Suguru was the one who had suggested it, and Yuuki looked chagrined as he danced with Suguru. _Really, Suguru-san. No need to get so desperate with Yuuki. If he hasn't liked you after two years, he's not going to change his mind now. _But Yumi kept those thoughts to herself.

Sei was a wonderful dancer, the right mix of sensual and charm. Nevertheless, Yumi wished Sachiko was the one dancing with her. Sei knew that and teased Yumi a little about it. "I could try and shape-shift into Sachiko, Yumi. And maybe you could try shapeshifting into Youko. Then both of us could be a very happy pair, dancing."

"Eeeh! Sei-sama, even with shape-shifting, you'll smell differently from Sachiko-sama. And you keep mentioning Youko-sama. Is there anything… you would like to tell me?" Yumi was a quick learner in the art of replying Sei-sama's teasing.

"Ah! Yumi, I can never be Sachiko to you. Anything you would like to share with me?" Parried Sei.

Yumi blushed, a rosy red. "Maaa, Sei-sama! We're just soeurs, that's all! I care for Sachiko-sama very much, and being with her makes me feel… well. I can't quite name the feeling, but I think it would be nice, practicing dancing with her. But you and Youko-sama, don't you think there's more to the both of you than just friends? I've seen the looks you give her, Sei-sama, when you think no one's looking. I've never seen you with that spark in your eyes when you are with anyone else."

"Enough, Yumi, enough. I forfeit!" Sei-sama hurriedly ended this conversation. "Break-time!"

After dance practice which ran from two to three hours each day was a two-hour practice in English conversation and composition. Sei-sama excelled in both, and Yumi found an excellent teacher in Sei-sama.

As night-time approached, Sei and Yumi returned to the Fugusawa house for dinner, which they shared with Suguru and Yuuki. A lesson in art and music history followed. Sei had heard Yumi play the piano on the second day, and decided she wasn't experienced or talented enough to fix Yumi's musical errors. Sei wasn't much of a painter, either. So they ended up focusing on the history of music and art. Best leave the practical bits to the experts and the talented. They both agreed on that. On the sixth day, Sei-sama decided that they'd covered sufficient ground in the history of art and music (sufficient for conversation, she meant to say) and started on Bloodchanger history and tradition, with Suguru-san and Yuuki.

Learning history and tradition was not as dry as Yumi feared it would be. Suguru-san and Sei-sama made it into a conversational setting, where they discussed relevant topics over tea, books opened around them, and the soft breeze of summer fanning their faces in the verandah.

Her days were pretty intensive. Yumi focused all the way through the day, only taking breaks at meal-times. Her inherent intellectual capabilities, now unsealed, helped her learn quickly, but it was still exhausting. No way she could have learnt and remembered that vast amount of lessons before the unsealing.

On top of those lessons, Yumi was given a list of readings to cover by the end of the two weeks. She was relieved that it wasn't too long a list. In Yumi's first reading, she found the information she had wanted to know more about.

It was a book by Satake Mero, with the promising title 'Lives of the Nine Families in the Past Millenia'. The cover had caught her eye too, a bright yellow with pictures of nine different animals on the spine and the cover.

Embossed in silver, in the center of the book cover were a tanuki and a fox, dancing together. A deer, monkey and crow stood behind the tanuki and a bear, goat, dog and cat stood behind the fox, all watching and clapping. _Huh, how cute!_ Was Yumi's first thought when she saw the cover. So that became the first book that she read among her set readings.

The preface read:

_"There are nine Bloodchanging families in Japan, and sixty in Asia. The nine Japanese families play a prominent role in Bloodchanging society in Asia, despite only being one-fifth of the total Asian families._

_The nine families, in alphabetical order are: Arima, Fugusawa, Haruno, Kashiwagi, Minamoto, Ogasawara, Saito, Satake and Tanaka clans._

_Traditionally, the families of Arima, Saito, Fugusawa and Kashiwagi have been closely linked to one another. The Saito and Fugusawa families follow the Shikkari tradition of bringing up children, whereas the Arima and Kashiwagi families choose the increasingly popular Kureru way. Despite such differences in tradition, the four families can almost be consider a large family by itself, and is sometimes called the Kuchi ga Katai cluster, for their shared love of seclusion and privacy._

_The other families have not formed clusters among themselves. They see the Kuchi ga Katai as a private group who are not open to others, but take it as a whimsical fancy and accept things as they are. After all, with centuries to play with, and a long boat trip West to the Sanctuary after, one should try to maintain good relations with everybody."_

Skimming through the index, she found a chapter that would most likely answer the nagging question in her mind. She flipped to the chapter_ 'Ogasawaras and Fugusawas- Oil and Water?'_

_"In the recent centuries, there have been a cooling of relations between the Ogasawaras and Fuguwaras. This is notable because the two clans were very close before._

_When Fugusawa Aoi married into the Ogasawara clan, both clans were frequently seen together. But Fugusawa Aoi's husband, Ogasawara Ashikaga, in the tradition of the Ogasawara men, had many mistresses. He had promised to leave them when he started courting Fugusawa Aoi. He did not, despite her tearful pleadings. Seeing no sympathy from the Ogasawara women, and not daring to tell her brother, in case the hot-tempered Fugusawa Ando challenged her husband to a duel-to-the-death, she grew sadder by the year._

_When their son, Ogasawara Tooru reached the age of sixteen, she left for the Sanctuary, heartbroken, at the young age of thirty-nine. Fugusawa Ando discovered the reason for his sister's abrupt departure shortly before she boarded the ship. He was furious with the Ogasawara clan and their condonement of Ogasawara Ashikaga's lifestyle._

_The Ogasawaras felt that his anger was an overreaction and chided him for his emotional outburst. Since then, the Fugusawas and Ogasawaras relations have been cordial and rising no beyond a level of politeness required by social conventions. Most Ogasawara women stay on in the family, despite their husbands philandering, but Fugusawa Aoi was not a woman to be scorned."_

So… that's why her Father didn't want the Ogasawaras into their private lives. Father's Grandaunt left heartbroken for the Sanctuary, leaving the grief and anger behind. But perhaps her generation could be the one that mended ties between the two families. Unless, of course, Onee-sama thought differently. When it came to her family, Sachiko-sama obeyed her family's demands, above all else. If her Father asked her to go abroad for a trip, she went immediately, despite her strong dislike of flying. What if the Ogasawara elders discouraged her from meeting Yumi? Her heart clenched at that thought.

Well, at least Sachiko-sama's rosary had been passed on to Touko. She couldn't ask for it back, because it was no longer Yumi's, in a physical sense. Yumi grinned at her childish thought, before shaking her head at her increasingly frantic thoughts.

*******

*******

**A Day Off**

*******

On the first day of the second week, Yumi took a walk after lunch. Sei-sama mentioned that she was going to meet a friend, so Yumi had been given the afternoon off. The blond had seemed deep in thought the whole morning, and distracted from Yumi's lessons. The look on her face was something Yumi hadn't seen before. Well, Yumi hope Sei-sama would manage to allay her worries by meeting this friend. When probed further, Sei had given Yumi a weak smile, and said, "Yumi-chan, it's something I have put off for far too long. So, take the afternoon off, and I'll see you tomorrow, ne? Remember to join Suguru and Yuuki-kun after dinner for history and tradition."

With that, they had ended their quick lunch and Sei was out the door, throwing on a somber grey trench coat and a white scarf with Rosa Gigantea rose patterns sewn into it in silver thread. She cut an elegant figure, despite her hurried departure. But, it was odd that Sei-sama was wearing a trench coat in summer. Perhaps she was heading further north, where the temperature was much cooler.

Having the prospect of a relaxing afternoon, doing nothing at all, Yumi stopped focusing her mind, giving it a much needed break. She slowly felt her senses slowing, and a gentle quiet fell on her mind. Was it like this before everything changed? Yumi marveled at how much a difference it made, her mind now seemed to be running on a slower computer processor.

Just before turning a corner, she scented a familiar smell. Sachiko! Was her imagination playing tricks on her? Lost in that pleasant possibility, she bumped into someone and both of them fell onto the soft grass by the path. Yumi closed her eyes in embarrassment, before opening them at the sound of a familiar, well-loved voice.

"My! Yumi!"

"Onee-sama!"


	13. Yumi, say hello, Sachiko

**A/N: **

**Thanks for the reviews and the feedback I've gotten on the last few chapters! They're very encouraging and I'm glad some of you have taken the time to type out a review! Unfortunately work has started piling in and I'll not be able to reply reviews individually much, in the next few weeks. Just to say, I do appreciate them!**

* * *

*******

**Sachiko and Her Thoughts**

*******

Sachiko was lost in her thoughts the moment before. She had just arrived from France in Narita Airport, dropped her business files, then flown straight to Akita.

Yumi had mentioned spending the first half of her summer in Akita, and Sachiko hoped to be able to spend some time with her petite soeur. But Yumi had not written the full address of where she was staying… so that somewhat complicated Sachiko's plans. How would she find Yumi? Perhaps she should stride out of her front door, and somehow fate would intervene, like how they'd met in the Rose Mansion, in Yumi's first year. She smiled at that memory.

Thinking about Yumi always put a smile on her face, she was such an adorable _imouto_. No, Yumi was more significant to her than an _imouto_, if Sachiko wanted to be truthful with herself. She could feel it, in the _thirst _that presented itself when Yumi was nearby. When she'd told Yumi she would always sense Yumi's presence, it was partly due to scent of Yumi's blood. But being the ever-proper Onee-sama, Sachiko had quashed all thoughts of drinking Yumi's blood. Besides, Yumi was a normal human, and she really oughtn't. The thirst was getting more and more difficult to resist, but she could! For both their sakes, such intimacy must not happen. She had a feeling Suguru had his eye on Yuuki, but huh, she had stronger principles than her cousin. The Fukuzawas were a normal human family, and Bloodchangers are prohibited from drinking from normal humans. _Pity, _thought Sachiko. _This probably means I'll never share such an intimacy with anyone. _She couldn't fathom herself drinking from the necks of any Bloodchanger she knew. _Yumi, Yumi, Yumi _sang the thirst in her blood, but she wouldn't let it have Yumi. Not her Yumi. Innocent, normal Yumi. If Yumi was a Bloodchanger, that it was a whole different situation, but no use being lost in fantasy.

Sachiko was lost in those thoughts, her senses unfocused, when she turned the corner and bumped into something soft. Falling to the ground, Sachiko thought, 'This is quite like déjà vu." Senses now back in focus, she realized the person she'd fallen on smelt quite like Yumi. This processing happened in micro-seconds, before her eyes opened, met those of Yumi's, and a small happy laugh sounded from herself.

"My, Yumi!"

*******

**Hello Yumi, of the _Shikkari_**

*******

"Onee-sama! I heard you were in France!"

"My mother was flying off to join me in France the day your letter arrived, so she brought it along. I came over after my family business was wrapped up. It took shorter than expected, thankfully."

Yumi remained on the ground, pinned by Sachiko's weight. Her petite soeur remained speechless. Sachiko thought it might be because she couldn't breathe from Sachiko's weight pressing on her. She hurriedly got up, and reached down to help Yumi up.

"Are you staying at Sei-sama's place for your summer break?" asked Sachiko once both of them were back on their feet. They started walking, side by side, hand-in-hand.

Yumi's beaming smile faltered, and she felt was treading on thin ice. She had not prepared what to say yet. She hadn't quite expected to see Sachiko so soon. _Stall Onee-sama! _was the only thing she could come up with. She decided to try and change the conversation's line of questioning.

"Onee-sama, you are going to spend some time here in Akita too?"

"I wasn't planning to, but after learning that you would be here, somewhere, I thought of visiting the place. It's been years since I've been here. But Yumi? I never expected you to be spending your summer in this neighborhood." Sachiko-sama managed to skillfully bring the topic back to her original question.

Yumi decided to bite the bullet. "I'm spending summer here, but I won't be staying at Sei-sama's place. Although she's giving me lessons. It's a long story, Onee-sama."

"Oh? What sort of lessons? You didn't write your full address, so I was pondering over how to find you… or did you not want me to find you?" asked Sachiko in careful, measured tones. Was Sachiko getting jealous? No, no, why would her Onee-sama feel so? Yumi tried explaining in greater depth, while carefully monitoring her Onee-sama's face for signs of adverse reaction.

"No, of course not, Onee-sama. I wasn't sure of the address myself… I missed you so, Onee-sama! I'm glad you are here!" Yumi heaved a mental sigh of relief as Sachiko's features softened.

"About these lessons… my father wanted me to focus on gaps in my education. My family thought it would be beneficial. That is to say… uh…so-society…" Yumi's attempt ended in a stammer. Sachiko's silence wasn't helping much, either, and her features had clouded up again.

"Come, Yumi, think about what you want to say, and then say it clearly." prodded Sachiko. _Why was it that in Lillian, Yumi was the smooth and composed Rosa Chinensis, but with her Onee-sama, she was prone to losing her coherence?_ Some things never change, groaned Yumi mentally. She composed herself and her thoughts.

"I'm a Fugusawa, Onee-sama. I've only just found out, and been unsealed a week ago."

"A… Fugusawa? Then, a Bloodchanger of the _Skikkari _tradition?" Sachiko had quickly caught on. She peered into Yumi's eyes deeply.

Yumi, at that moment, almost lost herself in Sachiko's gaze. Not to mention the thirst that had subsided into a near-imperceptible ache was now rearing its head. She felt quite like… Yumi squashed that thought immediately. Taking a deep breath, she focused on Sachiko's scent, and pushed her thirst away to the back of her mind. It worked. Sachiko's scent had always managed to calm her, enveloping her in a peaceful fog. Yumi supposed that might be how being high on painkillers might feel like. Only much better.

As for Sachiko, she had always been sensitive to Yumi's unique scent, that sometimes made her giddy when they embraced. Not physically giddy, but it was as though a haze of something very pleasant would settle about her, despite the gnawing thirst. She stopped walking. The one thought that ran amok in her mind- "Yumi's a Bloodchanger." Sachiko's eyes flew down towards Yumi's pale, smooth neck, for a split-second, before she reprimanded herself for such base instincts._ Best to focus on Yumi's face, and nothing else… _

There was a silent pause between the two as they gazed into each other's eyes, before Sachiko broke the silence. "Ah, I should have noticed. Why didn't you share such an important change with me, Yumi? Or perhaps, I should have called, before summer vacation began- I'm sorry…" Sachiko murmured softly, as she continued to gaze into Yumi's eyes. The taller girl couldn't tear herself away from those honest eyes, eyes that seemed to looked right through her. She was almost afraid that Yumi would see the thirst she had inside, her weakness laid bare.

"There was so much to tell, and…" Yumi decided that the best way to express how she felt right now- the emotions of missing Sachiko and the joy at meeting Sachiko here and her need to be reassured with Sachiko's embrace… Yumi stepped forward, and hugged her Onee-sama, arms around her neck. She almost felt like crying, the last week had been tiring and she had been fretting every night over how to tell her Onee-sama the news. She heaved a sigh of relief when Sachiko wrapped her arms around Yumi and drew Yumi closer into her embrace.

"I understand, Yumi. So, I suppose Sei-sama has been tasked to teach you various things. Do you have your lessons to go back to, then? It's almost two."

"Sei-sama's gone to visit a friend, so I have the afternoon off, Onee-sama."

"Then, shall we take some time to catch up?"

"I would love that, Onee-sama!" beamed Yumi. She caught Sachiko's hand in hers as they began walking towards the entrance of the neighborhood.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" They asked the question at the same time.

Yumi coloured. Sachiko was waiting expectantly for her reply. She thought for a moment. "How about the Lake? I haven't been down there yet, even though it's so near."

"Lessons all day and night, Yumi? I've heard of the intensive _Shikkari_ summer courses." Sachiko gave Yumi a teasing smile, before agreeing to the Lake.

Yumi didn't expect the next question at all.

"Can I see your canines?"

Blurted out Sachiko, who then promptly blushed. A light shade of pink across her cheeks, a rare occurrence indeed! She couldn't help but ask that question, and it had come out of her mouth as soon as she had thought it.

-

-

"Onee-sama! I'm not used to them yet, and they prick."

"Nonsense, Yumi. You just need get used to them. Come now, no need to be shy."

"At least, somewhere secluded, Onee-sama!" Cried Yumi indignantly.

Sachiko looked baffled. "I don't understand, Yumi. We're in a Bloodchanger neighborhood, there's only us here! And I know the other families aren't around, it's far too warm this summer, even in Akita. But all right. Let's stop by my house."

-

-


	14. A Spare Afternoon

*******

**A Spare Afternoon**

*******

They walked to Sachiko's summer place. It was different from the one Yumi visited in her second year. This one was larger, and was built of red-brick and had an older feel. It was only a storey-high, and a small brook ran past it. The front door was round, and made of oak. Like Yumi's summer house, the grass in the garden surrounding it was a soft carpet grass, an intense green despite the scorching sun. Like Yumi's summer house, it had tall trees surrounding it, which look positively ancient. Hundreds of years old. She supposed the houses in the neighborhood had been built around the same time.

Instead of going in, Sachiko led Yumi to the back of the house, indicating that they were just making a short detour, and wouldn't linger long. Yumi had only an afternoon to spare after all, and they wanted to spend most of it at the Lake. They sat down by the running brook, face to face. There was an air of anticipation, and as though they were about to do a very private thing together. Even though it was just showing each other their canines, which they would see, sooner or later, at Bloodchangers' gatherings.

-

-

Yumi focused on the well of something inside her (she had named it The Well- she was never creative with names anyway) and removed the shape-shifting spell she'd conjured for her canines. Out peeked two small, pointy teeth, slightly curved inwards. Sachiko giggled at the cuteness of the two canines. They fit Yumi so well.

Yumi gave Sachiko an annoyed nudge. "Onee-sama, what's so funny?"

"No, Yumi, they're just fit you so well! I was thinking how cute they are." She hesitantly reached out her fingers, and brushed her forefinger lovingly against Yumi's right fang. Yumi felt a pleasant shiver down her spine. Was she imagining it, or did were the tips of her Onee-sama's ears becoming redder and redder?

"May I see yours, Onee-sama? It's my turn now."

Sachiko took less than a microsecond or two to remove the spell. Evidently Yumi needed more practice with the shape-shifting spells. Yumi made a mental note, another lesson to master in a long list of things.

Looking up at Sachiko's lips, Yumi couldn't help but gasp.

Sachiko's fangs (that word fit better than canines) weren't small and pointy like Sei-sama's. Or petite and curved like Yumi's.

They were fangs fit for a lethal predator, narrow, long and pointed. Not overly long- they seemed to be in perfect proportion with Sachiko's face. With dark blue hair, striking sapphire-blue eyes, soft pink lips, pale smooth skin and that pair of fangs, Sachiko looked like the perfect seducer, right out of vampire novels. Her eyes were alive with an emotion Yumi couldn't quite define, but it bored right down into Yumi's soul. And warmed her up like nothing ever had. If only she could be gazed upon like that by Sachiko every day of her life! She wouldn't mind dying if that was the last gaze she held.

Then Yumi couldn't help but think, "I think I'm in love with Sachiko-sama." Before promptly hitting herself mentally with a big bat labeled self-denial.

Seconds passed. The only sounds were Sachiko's and Yumi's slow intake of breaths. They were both lost in the raw attraction they saw in one another, and were unconsciously moving closer to one another. Sachiko looked into Yumi's eyes, lost in the beautiful, calming brown that was flecked with golden specks. She felt so alive as she felt Yumi's gaze. Yumi's light brown hair, with the sunlight falling directly on it, seemed to frame her petite soeur's face like a halo. Those expressive, gold-flecked eyes which held so much emotion! The soft, gentle smile that graced her features! And those daintily curved fangs, smaller than Sachiko's, barely protruding out of Yumi's soft lips… Sachiko reached her hand out to cup Yumi's face. The thirst she'd not felt in ages started throbbing in rhythm with her heart. _Blood._

_Blood. _Sachiko snapped to her senses, and drew back from Yumi. She frowned. "Yumi? Is it true, that they drain you of your blood before the unsealing?"

"Eh? Onee-sama?" Yumi snapped out of her reverie as well.

"That you're drained of your blood, to help with the unsealing."

"Oh. Er, yes, Onee-sama. That's true. Both Yuuki and I went through that the night before our unsealing, though we didn't know of it until the next day. But I did feel that I'd been drained of blood when I woke up."

"…" Sachiko was trying her best not to let her jealous feelings get the better of her. Her mind had ground to a halt.

"Who… who…" Stuttered Sachiko, unable to form a coherent sentence. There was a green, jealous cloud fogging up her mind. _What what what… who shared such an intimacy with her Yumi, HER Yumi… no doubt it was a necessary ritual, and the person had done it to help with the seal-breaking but but but! _She felt hysteria bubbling up, before it was soothed by Yumi's gentle touch on her knee.

"It was Sei-sama who helped. Though I wished it was you instead, Onee-sama." Yumi reached for Sachiko's hands and kissed them. At that, Sachiko's jealousy abated, just a little, for her mind to form coherent thoughts again.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I didn't know, otherwise I would have presented myself to be of help."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Onee-sama. You can suck my blood now, if you like." Those words crossed Yumi's lips in a teasing, flirtatious way before her brain had time to vet them. She blushed red with mortification. Too much time spent around Sei-sama, evidently.

Sachiko eyes widened. Just a few milimetres, but Yumi knew she'd caught her Onee-sama off-guard. Yumi was about to stammer an apology, before her Onee-sama smiled a really seductive smile, pointy fangs and all, and whispered huskily into Yumi's ear, "I shall consider that an offer, Yumi."

Before drawing back and giggling. Yumi felt annoyed. Really! Teasing her like that! Although, perhaps she shouldn't have teased Sachiko in the first place. She pouted, which caused Sachiko to giggle even more. _Onee-sama! _Drawing Sachiko's hand close to herself, Yumi led Sachiko out onto the path towards the Lake, ignoring the worsening thirst she felt.


	15. You, Me and The Men

*******

**Your Questions Prod too Deeply**

*******

Sachiko joined Yumi for dinner with Suguru and Yuuki. As usual, dinner was at Suguru-san's summer house. But because Sachiko was Suguru-san's first cousin, she didn't require an invite to drop by so suddenly. Suguru, after all, visited her home whenever he felt the need to, anyway. He was no longer her fiancé, and was now being almost like a brother, of the annoying variety, but a brother nonetheless.

The view of the Lake was amazing, and they had taken a leisurely walk back to the neighborhood. As a result, they were half an hour late for dinner. Suguru was surprised when Yumi turned up with Sachiko in tow.

"Sa-chan! What a pleasant surprise! Now here was I hoping to have just Yuuki for dinner… imagining Yumi had decided to go to town for food instead…"

Yumi gave Suguru an scathing look. "As if I would abandon Yuuki to your whims, Suguru-san! You're not safe!"

"Ano… Yumi, I can protect myself, so don't worry… and I would never let Kashiwagi-sempai anywhere nearer to me than necessary." Whispered Yuuki to Yumi, attempting to soothe her annoyance.

Sachiko narrowed her eyes and raised her right eyebrow at Suguru. "Have just Yuuki _for dinner_? Suguru-san, please, restrain yourself."

"Sa-chan! I have been displaying utmost restrain! It requires my utmost effort to stay away from Yuuki's neck, especially after that wonderful drink the night before his unsealing."

Yuuki inched closer to Yumi. Yumi's eyes grew large. "You- you… stay away from my brother's neck! Fulfill your desires elsewhere!" Warned Yumi hotly.

"Yes, yes, I promise. I'm not one to force an intimacy, you know. The first drink was purely functionary, and supervised too, and he was sealed Bloodchanger then. Really, what do you think happened? Of course, if I were to drink from him now, the feeling would be very different. The intoxication, the exquisite sweetness…" Suguru's eyes danced with passion.

"Enough, Suguru-san. And we do _not _want to know _how _you know what it feels like." Sachiko coldly said.

Suguru stopped in his tracks. "You mean- you mean to say- you haven't?" Suguru-san pointed his forefinger from his mouth to his neck, wiggling it back and forth. He truly looked taken aback.

"We _were _engaged for the better part of my life, Suguru-san. And, although my feelings for you died long before the engagement was annulled…"

Suguru looked contrite. "Maa… Sa-chan. I'm sorry. You're indeed a lady of strong principles. No intimacy outside a relationship, I know. But, I told you my stance clearly, did I not? You were free to share an intimacy with others, given that I cannot do so with you. My inclinations, you know, lie in men."

"Perhaps I do not just share such intimacy with just anybody, Suguru-san." Sachiko countered sweetly, but with such coldness Yumi thought that summer was coming to an end. She decided that someone had better step in before Sachiko-sama blew her lid.

But she was not quick enough. She knew Suguru-san was going to say something silly, with the way he smirked. "Anyway, Sa-chan, you should really drink, it does help quench the bloodthirst, and then maybe you won't be so temperamental all the time. You know, repressed desire…" And then he had the audacity to wink at Yumi.

_Oh…. that was it. _Yumi decided to not interfere and watch Suguru face the full force of Sachiko's anger.

Sachiko stood up forcefully. "I have managed quite well, thank you. "

_Right. Right. _Yumi looked at Yuuki, signaling him to just do something, anything to stop Suguru-san from going any further. She would do her best to cool down Sachiko-sama.

"Kashiwagi-sempai, here, have some dessert. It's wonderful. And you could tell me of the young gentlemen of the other nine families." Yuuki scooped a large portion of apple crumble onto his sempai's plate, and smiled charmingly at him. Suguru stopped his smirking at once and started on the dessert, charmed into cooperation by Yuuki's smile.

"Onee-sama, what would you like to do after dinner?" asked Yumi as she touched Sachiko's arm, urging her back into her seat.

Sachiko sat back down and resumed her dinner. "Yumi, don't you have to go through history and tradition?"

"Onee-sama…. I've been at lessons all week! What about…"

"Yumi, you only have a week left, don't you? I'll help you with the lesson tonight, how about that?"

Yumi brightened at that. "Anything done with you is made less horrible, Onee-sama. Thank you for taking care of me."

Dinner ended, and the plates were cleared away. Suguru-san got up and bowed towards Sachiko.

"Sa-chan- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have riled you up like that-"

"You're forgiven, Suguru-san. Now, I'll borrow Yumi for tonight. Which topic are you covering with Yuuki later? I'll do the same for Yumi."

"A short review on the Heian period, and the drama between the Tanakas and Arimas of that period. Do you need any of my notes?"

"I remember those details. I'll cover it, with no difficulty. My business in France was regarding some Heian artifacts, so that historical period is fresh in my mind." Sachiko answered.

"Then, Yuuki and I will be in the study upstairs. You both may have use of my library.

*******

**There's so much to say in this silence**

*******

Sachiko and Yumi both focused their minds during the two-hour long lesson and discussion on the Heian period, and then briefly talked about the Arima and Tanaka feud. Once the lesson was done, there was a calm silence within the library.

But Sachiko was far from feeling calm. Her bloodthirst was getting worst, now that she knew Yumi was a Bloodchanger and if they wanted to, they could both share the intimacy of tasting each other's blood. A thrill ran up Sachiko's spine. But, would Yumi want to share such intimacy with her? Sachiko simply didn't know. The older girl swallowed, and steeled her resolve. She would wait until Yumi seemed ready. Perhaps Yumi hadn't even thought about such things yet. And, just because she felt such bloodthirst for Yumi didn't mean… well. Who was she kidding? _I love Yumi. And as time goes by, I find myself loving her more and more. It has never been just a platonic feeling I've had… _

As for Yumi, she was obliviously packing up her books and notes. She had considered Sachiko _wanting _her, in a completely non-Oneesama like way, when Sachiko had cupped her face tenderly, gazing into her eyes, by the brook in the afternoon. And then proceeded to knock that thought out with her big bat of self-denial. The bat, being very effective and often used over the past few years, did its job. Whenever she thought about how she felt like she _loved Sachiko_, in a completely non-petite soeur manner, the bat of self-denial had come in handy. Its effect lasted quite long, but whenever Sachiko spoke to Yumi at length about _feelings _of how happy she was being with Yumi, conversations like that, the bat had to be used again, and again.

The bottom line is, Yumi remained in cushioned self-denial of her feelings and Sachiko's feelings.


	16. Game: Strike No Gazillion

A/N: sorry i update so slowly!!!!!

* * *

*******

**Nothing unusual, just another breakfast**

*******

"All right, Sachiko. Why not help me with Yumi's lessons? But you'll have to come to my place. Fugusawa-ojisan…"

The three young ladies were at breakfast. Sei-sama was back from visiting her friend. She looked much happier, as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. And her cheeks looked rosier as well. Her eyes danced with poorly-hidden exuberance. Yumi wondered what had gone on during that visit, and who did Sei-sama visit, that brought her such joy? When questioned, Sei-sama had only given evasive answers. _Ah, a friend, a very good friend. _

But back to the breakfast conversation.

"I know. Ogasawaras aren't welcome in any of the Fugusawas' summer homes. But is…" Sachiko's eyes held some uncertainty. "…is Fugusawa-ojisan really all right with me teaching Yumi?"

"He is. He's been thinking over the past week, about how important you are to Yumi… he called this morning to say that he was sorry for being so harsh on Yumi. He actually told her that you, as an Ogasawara had no business in such private matters. But he's changed his mind. You're her Onee-sama, after all. And I could do with some time off. "

"Sorry, Onee-sama." How could her genial, doting father be so stubborn when it came to the Ogasawaras?

"It's not your fault, Yumi. And, your Father's changed his mind about me, hasn't he? That's a good start."

*******

**Second Week of the Holidays: Tuesday**

*******

It was the Tuesday of the second week that Sachiko decided that left to her self, Yumi was hopeless at realizing that Sachiko _liked _her, romantically. Well, maybe she hadn't been obvious about it, at least, not sufficiently. Sachiko wasn't an outwardly demonstrative person, and although she was getting better at expressing how she felt, the young Ogasawara heiress knew she was below average in that area. It irked her. But still, _Yumi should really get a clue. I'm hardly that open or expressive with anyone else. _Sachiko recalled the time where she was comforting Yumi in the greenhouse, after Kanako's insensitive outburst. _I- I even said I loved everything about her, down to her fingertips… do I need to spell it out to her, on a billboard? Perhaps if she sees it displayed on the billboard, that one along the highway to Lillian, 'Sachiko LOVES Yumi' will make it past her thick skull…_

Yes, Sachiko was in a grumpy mood. She just woke up, feeling like her bloodthirst was killing her. And the day had barely started! It was so bad, she briefly considered taking up Haruno-san's offer of his neck. He'd done that last summer, subtly, during the Saionji birthday ball. She had said no, then, with a cold, dismissive glance. _What am I thinking?! Haruno-san's a notorious playboy. Who can't practice discretion to save his life. _

With an annoyed groan, Sachiko got out of bed and prepared to go over to Sei-sama's house for breakfast and her lesson with Yumi. _Why does Sei-sama have breakfast so early?! _But the prospect of watching Yumi down her breakfast with gusto pushed Sachiko out the door, up the street, to Sei's summerhome.

Horse-riding was quite a torture for Sachiko. She watched Yumi ride- quite a natural. As the day grew hotter, beads of sweat started trailing down her petite soeur's neck, past her collarbone… Sachiko was mesmerized by the sight.

During Yumi's French lessons, Sachiko decided to turn off her focused mind so that her senses wouldn't be so sensitive to Yumi's carefully enunciated words, and little breathes as she tried her best to pronounce new vocabulary. _I should have unfocused earlier! Why didn't I think of that…_

At lunch, when Yumi had looked up to address the waiter, in Sachiko's direct line of eyesight was Yumi's bare and outstretched neck. It screamed _'Bite Me!". _A flood of warm, tingling need flushed through Sachiko, and her heart started it's frenetic _doki-doki_, and she thought it was a miracle it had not leapt out of her chest.

Lunch ended without incident, and Sachiko heaved an inward sigh of relief. But she decided that she should at least try to tell Yumi how she felt, and perhaps discover if Yumi thought the same about her.

It was at the ice-cream parlour they had stopped at after lunch in town where Sachiko tried expressing her feelings. Her mind caught on a phrase she'd read in her summer reading.

"I've lost something… and I've relocated it, but I believe it's quite irretrievable." Sachiko finally revealed.

Yumi immediately volunteered her aid. "Onee-sama, perhaps I can retrieve it for you."

"No matter. I believe it is quite safely kept and I do not mind." As she ended her sentence, Sachiko looked up and directly into Yumi's eyes.

Yumi stuttered. Her Onee-sama's direct look, clear blue eyes gazing right into hers had jammed the neurons in her brain for a bit. "Buh… But how- how can you be sure, Onee-sama?"

"What kind of response is that? Nevermind. I am certain, Yumi." Sachiko's jawline seemed to harden, and Yumi backed down. She'd grown to recognize Sachiko's subtle face changes and link them to specific emotions and thoughts of her Onee-sama. Her Onee-sama was in a bad mood today, a thundercloud hanging over her head. So Yumi did not want to push any further.

"If you're sure, Onee-sama, then I won't object further. Would you like the strawberry or melon flavoured ice-cream?"

*******

**What's Sachiko's next move? ^^**

*******


	17. Ponder a new Plan

**A/N: Thank you to all who are still following this story! Your comments are appreciated. :) And yes, Sachiko certainly needs to improve her communication skills! Or is she just too afraid to? ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Baffled**

Sachiko stared at Yumi for a micro-second, before hiding her bafflement and growing feeling of frustration. Evidently Yumi really didn't know what she was getting at, or Yumi knew and was playing ignorant. Unfortunately, Yumi missed the look on her Onee-sama's face. She'd excitedly turned around towards the ice-cream boxes, mid-sentence, when asking Sachiko which flavour of ice-cream she wanted. Sachiko sighed. Well, she wouldn't be defeated. She would think of some better way to indicate to Yumi her feelings. Good grief, her petite-soeur could be so dense sometimes.

Either that, or Yumi was trying, in a gentle, indirect way, to tell Sachiko that her newly-discovered, more-than-platonic feelings for Yumi were unwelcomed. Sachiko felt her heart sink at that thought.

"Onee-sama? Are you all right? I've gotten one of each flavour, because you didn't answer my question…" Yumi had gotten the ice-cream cups and was now facing Sachiko again. She'd noticed her Onee-sama narrowing her eyes and a pout forming on those delicate lips. Truly, her Onee-sama was acting odd these few days. Perhaps the university exams were exhausting, and her Onee-sama was worrying about the results. But that in itself was worrying, because Sachiko-sama never worried about exams much.

Sachiko noticed Yumi's increasingly fretful face. She was quick to make amends, with a cheerful, unforced smile. "Ah, Yumi, both flavours are good. Shall we take a seat near the window, where we can watch passer-bys go by?"

Seeing Sachiko smile, Yumi was relieved. She moved at once to the seats next to the window.

**Retreat**

Deciding Tuesday was an unlucky day to be declaring her _feelings, _Sachiko asked Sei to take over the dance practice with Yumi. Sei had agreed, although with a puzzled quirk of her eyebrow as Sachiko made her excuses. But, wise old Sei said nothing but let it go.

Sei, in contrast to Sachiko, was in an extremely pleasant mood, evidently still buoyed by her trip up North. "_Whoever that friend is, is certainly a very special friend to have affected Sei-sama's mood so!" _mused Yumi.

Sachiko tried again on Thursday. She'd spent Wednesday thinking of ways she get her point across to Yumi. Sei-sama handled Yumi's lessons on Wednesday as well, so she had the day free. To think. _Not fantasize!_

**Treat**

Decided she didn't want to see Suguru's slightly pitying face, _as though he knows the bloodthirst I'm facing, _Sachiko requested than Yumi and her be excused from their regular dinner table at his place. Sei had more than willingly acknowledged their request, and decided that she, too, would be off elsewhere. Since Sachiko had agreed to teach Yumi's Friday lessons as well, Sei decided that she would visit her friend up in the North again.

When Sachiko heard about this, her eyebrows knitted together, and she suddenly asked, "Isn't Youko-sama spending her summer somewhere in the North? Is it her that you're visiting?"

To which Sei had just laughed nervously and rebutted- "Youko? Up North? Well, many of our friends have their summer retreats up North, so maybe." Before Yumi or Sachiko could question further, Sei pecked Yumi on the cheek and hurriedly left, leaving the front door open in her hurry. _What a cheap trick to distract me and Yumi in order to escape our questions! _

Sachiko had more pertinent thoughts on her mind. "Let's go, Yumi. Where in town would you like to have dinner at?"

"Oh, anywhere, Onee-sama. I haven't tried that many places because we've always had dinner cooked by Suguru-san's chef and..." Yumi was dressed in her usual shorts and a light, loose top, fitting for the hot weather. Sachiko decided to wear something similar, but wore a knee-length skirt instead of shorts. Truth to be told, she'd never owned a pair of shorts ever since she finished kindergarten. Perhaps Yumi could bring her around in Tokyo, to shop for shorts. It seemed awfully comfortable to wear in the hot weather.

"Onee-sama? Sorry, I got carried away." Yumi paused her description of the food they'd had at Suguru's table.

"Yumi? How about the seafood place near the bookshop? I want to try the crabs…"

"Ah, all right! Father's given me an increase in allowance, so I can afford crabs by my own now…"

"I can pay for dinner, Yumi. I am your Onee-sama, after all, right?"

"Oh! Please, Onee-sama, you don't have to. But, isn't it hard to eat the crabs without getting our clothes messy? And our faces too, since we have to suck the crab-meat out of it's pincers and…"

"I'm not worried about the mess- but we can go somewhere else. I didn't know you hated messy eating, Yumi."

"I don't mind, Onee-sama. I just thought you wouldn't."

"Well, then. Shall we head there?"

Yumi nodded in assent, and off they went.


	18. What's taken you so long?

A/N: I'm back! Took a long break, I know..

* * *

Yumi ate the crabs with ease. Her tongue managed to reach the insides of the crab, and her lips deftly sucked the crab meat out. Sachiko tried her best not to get too distracted by Yumi's mouth, and focused on her own crab.

_Really, I really have to get a grip on myself. _But Sachiko's thoughts wandered again, despite her strong-willed determination. _Yumi could suck on my neck, anytime, with the skill she shows with eating crabs… it would be a thoroughly enjoyable experience…_

Unconsciously, Sachiko licked her canines. They were still under the shape-shifting spell, thankfully.

* * *

Dinner was soon over- a delightful banquet of crabs cooked in butter-sauce and black pepper sauce. After washing their hands in the basin of water mixed with lemon-juice, Sachiko and Yumi decided to take a slow stroll back to their neighborhood. It was already Thursday- Yumi was due back in Lillian on Monday, together with the other Roses to organize the school festival. Sachiko herself planned to return to the city with Yumi- although she was sure Fugusawa-ojisan would prefer Yumi to be driven by their own driver. Maybe she could follow? But perhaps Fugusawa-ojisan might think that would be stretching her soeur bond with Yumi too far.

Sachiko wished that their families would be on better terms with each other. _Why are the men in my family always screwing up their personal relationships? Selfish, selfish! They are only concerned with business and pleasure, and family is only a troublesome duty._ But then, Sachiko thought about how her grandfather and father only wanted her to be happy, even if that meant arranging her engagement with Suguru, and then going through the trouble of breaking it off when they found out, much belatedly, that she didn't love Suguru anymore, and Suguru never loved her in the first place. In short, a whole big engagement mess created and then cleaned up for the youngest member in the family.

Sighing, Sachiko took Yumi's smaller hands in hers and they walked down the pavement together back to the Kashiwagi residence. To prevent any upset, Sachiko and Yumi decided to not visit each other's houses, since their fathers were at odds with one another. Sachiko wondered where the summer ball was going to be held. She wondered how many people were going to attend. Probably everybody who's still here, and not gone to the Sanctuary. After all, the Fugusawas were back in town.

"Onee-sama, I'm glad you're here with me. Maybe, if we finish my lessons early tomorrow, we can spend the day doing nothing, just like last summer? We can lay around all day…"

"… not accept any visitors, not read any books, just you and I?" continued Sachiko.

"You remembered, Onee-sama. Yes, that's what I mean."

"Let's do that, then. But you _do _have to finish your lessons, otherwise Sei-sama will be in big trouble when your father checks with her on Sunday. Well, we can try covering more material tonight so you'll have less to worry about tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea, Onee-sama." Yumi hugged Sachiko's arm closer to herself.

They did manage to finish Yumi's lessons earlier that Friday. Lying on the grass, side by side, near the Lake, Sachiko turned her face towards Yumi. "Yumi? Why does Sei-sama get away with kissing you?"

"Eeeh? Get away with kissing me?"

"Yes, kissing you. By the way, please do something about your inattentiveness…"

"You've said that before, Onee-sama. And I've improved, but when I'm with you, you sometimes say the most astounding things, and I can't help repeat them."

"How is this astounding? I merely asked you a question." Sachiko turned her face away from Yumi.

"Anoo…. Sei-sama only pecks me on the cheek, and that's just her way of saying goodbye, Onee-sama."

"She certainly doesn't pecks everyone else on the cheek to say goodbye."

"Yeah, but… Onee-sama! It's just a peck on the cheek! And you know, Sei-sama likes being cheeky…" Yumi giggled at the pun she just made.

Sachiko frowned, and pouted. "Well, if you say so."

"Oneee-samaa…" Yumi dragged out the syllables. Her eyes were closed and she felt like dozing off, basking in the evening sun as they were.

* * *

And then she felt Sachiko move, rustling the grass beside her. Opening her eyes to see where her Onee-sama was going, her brown eyes met blue. Her Onee-sama was gazing directly down at her, her left arm raised to support herself as she bent down… to kiss Yumi on the cheek. Yumi held her breath. Her mind blanked out. Sachiko's soft lips lingered on Yumi's now blushing cheek before Sachiko leaned away and lay back down next to Yumi.

"Uh…uh…." stuttered Yumi. A coil of desire rose within her and she tried her damndest to suppress it.

"It's just a peck on the cheek, Yumi. Why are you so surprised?" teased Sachiko.

"Onee-sama! That's… that's… uh…" _That peck on the cheek is far different from Sei-sama's peck! _"That's different, Onee-sama!"

"My, Yumi! How so?" There was a glint in her sapphire blue eyes, and Sachiko lay back down beside Yumi.

"Because, Onee-sama, Be-cause…" Yumi groaned. How dense could her Onee-sama be? Couldn't she differentiate kisses? Or was she oblivious that the amount of time allotted to a peck mattered?

"Because, Onee-sama, it's different." Yumi's voice was a lot closer to Sachiko now. Sachiko turned her face towards Yumi, only to find her lips brushing against Yumi's. Yumi had gotten closer to give Sachiko a practical example of how different her peck on the cheek was from Sei-sama's, but Sachiko had turned her face and their lips had brushed instead.

Mortified, Yumi turned a bright red. "Um…." She remained frozen where she had raised herself slightly higher to peck Sachiko's cheek, and her eyes looked dazed, like prey hypnotized by the predator's gaze.

Sachiko decided, _what the hell. _And then automatically chided herself for such unladylike language.

She leaned in towards Yumi, and brushed her lip against Yumi's again. This time, it was no accident. Noticing that Yumi did not pull back, Sachiko raised herself properly on her supporting arm, and kissed Yumi gently on her lips, before drawing back slightly.

* * *

Yumi had gotten a grip on herself. Her big bat of self-denial was thrown to the recycling bin. She responded to Sachiko's questioning kiss with her own, and was amazed at her own daring. Thankfully, they were in a more secluded area by the Lake, since this part of the Lake belonged to the nine families alone, they were the only ones there. The families had grown short hedges to mark the extend of their boundaries.

"Yumi, what are you thinking about?" prodded Sachiko, as she noticed the younger girl seemed to have thoughts elsewhere.

"Oh, about how this place is secluded and a private area, so…"

"My, Yumi!" Sachiko giggled, and started laughing mirthfully.

"What's so funny, Onee-sama?" Yumi pouted.

"Oh, nothing. Just- that's our first kiss and… you were thinking about our surroundings instead."

"Then I better make amends, Onee-sama." Replied Yumi cheekily. _Really, she was probably spending too much time around Sei-sama. _Her apology was swiftly followed with "Would you like a bite?" and she teasingly pushed her hair away from her neck and brought it close to Sachiko.


	19. A Taste

A/N: i really enjoy writing this story. ^^ i only wish i can get inspiration more often... Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it!

* * *

This time, it was Sachiko's turn to be dazed. The enticing scent of Yumi's blood, so close to herself, neck enticingly bared was almost too much to take in. But, wasn't that a legitimate offer? Her hands found themselves wrapped around Yumi's waist as she brought the current Rosa Chinensis down with her as she laid back on the grass. The feeling was heavenly, and oh so warm. She whispered hoarsely in close to Yumi's ear… "You can still leave this, if you want. We can forget this ever happened."

Yumi decided that she wanted this. She wanted to be lying on top of Sachiko, with Sachiko's firm arms around her waist. She wanted to breathe in more of Sachiko, and she heard her blood sing, and her pulse quicken. Making her decision, she stretched her neck, bringing it close to Sachiko's lips once again. "I'd rather stay here, Onee-sama. With you."

"Please, don't call me Onee-sama when we're like _this_." murmured Sachiko as she removed the shape-shifting spell on her fangs. "May I?"

"Please, Sachiko-sama." Was Yumi's reply in a whisper.

Stunned, Sachiko drew back, as if whipped. "Sachiko-_sama_? Yumi? Is that the best you can come up with?"

Yumi confusedly peered up at Sachiko's grimacing face. "…Best I can come up with?"

"Er… then, please, Grand Rosa Chinensis?" asked Yumi, with a serious expression.

Sachiko gaped. _How daft was Yumi in such matters? Then again, if faced with such a situation, she wouldn't be sure how to address herself either._

"Yumi, let's figure that out later. But please, not _Grand Rosa Chinensis._ That sounds rather…well, like I'm your grandmother."

"I was only joking, Onee-sama. But, you may call me Rosa Chinensis, if you like." said Yumi imperiously, before bursting into chuckles.

"… you've gotten rather good at teasing me, Yumi." grumbled Sachiko. Yumi's blood was calling out to her. Taking a deep breath, she sunk her fangs into Yumi's neck, and heard Yumi's high-pitched "Ah!" as she did so. Strangely, instead of panicking her, it only made her hold Yumi closer to herself, in her arms as she drew on Yumi's blood. Her blood tasted like nectar, no, better! It was thick, and Sachiko felt like it quenched a little of the nagging thirst she endured for the past two years or so. Like a Bedouin in the desert reaching a long-awaited oasis. This was how it felt, drinking from Yumi's bared neck.

* * *

A mouthful, then a second one. It was better than the Godiva chocolates specially made for her 16th birthday. Something thick, like the most expensive honey wine in the world she tasted last summer. She thought the wine her father brought back from his business trip was the most marvellous drink she's drunk, but_ this_- Yumi's blood,_ rich_ and _warm_ and _flowing_- this was something way above that. Yumi, breathing lightly, holding her tightly, was beginning to make soft, sensual moans. Sachiko wanted to engrave this moment in her memories, forever.

And then Sachiko panicked. She drew back and drew out her handkerchief, before pressing the soft cotton firmly against Yumi's neck, where she had bitten.

Yumi opened her eyes, as though wakening from a dream. "Sachiko- what's the matter?" Her onee-sama's face was becoming extremely pale, and she looked nearly hysterical.

"I- I don't know how to stop the blood…" gasped Sachiko.

Yumi's eyes grew large. "What do you mean, Onee-sama? Doesn't it heal, by itself?"

"Does it? Wouldn't that take time? Like, even when I fall down and injure myself, the wound doesn't heal immediately… and what if you lose too much blood, and-"

Indeed, her Onee-sama was getting increasingly flustered, her fingers were trembling as she caressed Yumi's cheek.

Yumi gently covered Sachiko's hand, the one that was holding her handkerchief against the bite. She removed it, along with the handkerchief, and sighed with relief.

"Onee-sama, look. The handkerchief's not soaked with blood or anything. And when I feel my neck," Yumi hesistantly touched the bite. "When I feel my neck, I can feel the twin wounds closing quickly."

"I'm relieved. This got me so panicky for a bit- I'm sorry for being so jumpy." Sachiko smiled, before pressing her handkerchief against Yumi's neck again. Yumi covered Sachiko's hand again, and moved it from her neck, holding it instead in her warm, smaller hands.

She got up from Sachiko, and rested herself on the grass beside her Onee-sama instead. The dreamy, slow mood had vanished upon Sachiko's panic, and Yumi was beginning to feel a little apprehensive about all this. _Why did Sachiko panic so easily? Didn't she grow up in this society? Or was 'panic' an excuse to stop, because Sachiko realized she didn't want this after all? _

Sachiko noticed her petite soeur's frowns.

"It was my first time." Whispered Sachiko, fitting the pensive mood hanging about them.

"Eeeh?" Was the only sound Yumi could make. She was truly flabbergasted.

"What do you mean, '_eeeh?' _Not everyone is like Suguru, dipping his head against every willing neck. But, had I known you preferred a more _experienced_ Sachiko, I would certainly have-" Cried Sachiko, a tad morosely.

Yumi broke in hurriedly. "Onee-sama! I just assumed that- your parents or someone would have..um.. told you about the basics of this sort of thing?"

"You've met my parents. I highly doubt they would be the type of people to explain to their daughter something like this. They certainly don't expect me to engage in such activities outside of a proper courtship." Sachiko had begun to sulk, just a little. Yumi was glad Sachiko was comfortable enough with her to reveal this side of herself. But still.

"Er, I suppose, when you think about it, drinking from the neck is evokes the intimacy of- ano… you know. Sex." Mumbled Yumi, face flaming as she thought further about that evening.

A light blush dusted Sachiko's cheeks as well. She saw the older girl swallow and trying her uttermost not to smile. Because at that very moment, Sachiko felt like a full-blown smile was threatening to emerge, and she felt just so happy about the evening- _sans _her panic attack. Yumi didn't mind the intimacy they just shared. Yumi might have actually liked it. Sneaking a peek at the current Rosa Chinensis, she saw Yumi grinning, her eyes looking up towards the darkening sky, twinkling with a kind of joy Sachiko had not seen before. Sachiko changed the 'might' to 'definitely'. She was happy she could elicit such emotion from Yumi.

"So, onee-sama, what do I call you when it's just two of us, uh… sharing this- _this…" _Yumi's voice trailed off. The whole affair- what had just occurred just sunk it's tendrils into Yumi's mind. _Sachiko and I- Sachiko was at my neck- we- shared something… special. Intense. _She felt very shy, all of a sudden.

Sachiko felt very self-conscious, at Yumi's question. Yumi had called her Sachiko just moments before. Was that done unconsciously, then? Sachiko pondered on the names people had given her over the years. Sachiko-san. Sachiko-chan. Sa-chan. Sachiko-sama. _No, no, no, absolutely not._ Sachiko. Well, the Yamayurikai seniors had called her that, and so did Rei. Maybe 'Sachiko'? But she wanted Yumi to call her by a name that only Yumi could use, something special like the 'onee-sama' Lillian used.

"Yumi, you may use any name you wish to call me with." was the only answer Sachiko could give.

Yumi looked confounded. "But, Onee-sama, that's a really vague answer!"

Sachiko remained silent.

Yumi felt really awkward, and broke the silence. "Then, if 'Sachiko-sama' will not do, what about Sachiko-san?"

Sachiko, if she was any less lady-like, would have gaped, mouth right open. "Yumi! How is 'Sachiko-_san' _any better than 'Sachiko-_sama'_"?

"Well the difference between '_sama' _and '_san' _is that…"

"'_Sachiko'_. You may call me '_Sachiko'_'. Sachiko finally decided that 'Sachiko' was better than another one of Yumi's proffered options.

"Onee-samaaaa, that's what I called you before." Yumi had an inquiring look on her face.

"I didn't mind. I _liked_ it. So there." A faint blush dusted Sachiko's cheeks again as she stretched out her arm and brought Yumi closer to herself.

The two of them enjoyed the calmness of the evening, and watched the sun's dying rays, before heading back to their own homes.

* * *

Tomorrow was the weekend, and Yumi's father would be arriving. _Is he really okay with an Ogasawara heiress being companions with his one and only daughter? _Sachiko couldn't sleep much, she was tossing and turning in anxiety. Despite the wonderful evening- beyond her expectations, the heavy cloud of worry hung over her head.


	20. Meeting Yumi's Father

A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews for the last few chapters! I'm afraid in the first part of this chapter we have to talk a little more about the background to this story. But it's needed to understand what's going on in the big picture. :)

* * *

Sachiko hated backing down from anything she perceived as a dare, or a challenge. To her, life had thrown her the challenge of meeting Yumi's father, in his true form as a Bloodchanger Elder. These were the sons of the Heads of the Bloodchanger families.

During World War II, there was a deep split between the nine Bloodchanger families in Japan. The Ogasawaras, Fugusawas, Saitous, Kashiwagis and Arimas had decried Japan's war efforts. The other four families supported the Emperor's command. After the war and its devastation, most of the Bloodchangers in Japan decided to leave for the Sanctuary. For those who had opposed the war, it was too painful to watch the entrance and dominion of foreigners over Japan, and the humiliation their country was subjected to. They also felt guilty for not having exerted their full influence and authority to stop Japan's war efforts. They thought that the whole affair would die down, and never anticipated the widespread and terrifying destruction of the atomic bombs on their country and people. For those who had supported the war, they felt angry that Japan had lost the war. They felt like the other families should have supported them fully. However, faced with disappointment in the eyes of the other families, they too left for the Sanctuary, an attempt to put the past, with all its mistakes and memories behind them.

Only those with children still of school-age remained in Japan. Right now, the heads of all the families were the considerably young Grandfathers. Their children, most of whom were still children during the war, were now Elders, at the unprecedented young ages.

Compared to other Bloodchanger families across the world, Japan's Nine Families had shrunk in number. The influence they wielded was at an all-time low in the post-war years, but decades of working hard on coming back into society's graces had paid off. The nine families were now as respected as they were before the war. The Heads and Elders of the four families who supported the War were now gone, and the stigma did not pass on to the youngest generation, who were only born after the war.

* * *

They met.

But only briefly. He thanked her for taking care of his daughter, very formally. He carried himself very differently from the man she met during her last Sports Day in Lillian. Here, in front of her, was an Elder Bloodchanger. He seemed able to read her mind. Outwardly, she looked calm and detached, she was deeply worried inside. He seemed to notice that. Her own father couldn't, but he could. And after greeting Sei (much more warmly and jovially than he greeted her), he turned to face her once more. This time, he smiled, and warmth seeped into his voice. "Sachiko-san, do visit our home now and then. Without a doubt, Yumi will be glad to share her new world with you." Sachiko froze for a second, before regaining her composure. She never expected the Fugusawa Elder to extend a friendly invitation to her, the youngest Ogasawara. Then and there, she realized that despite his misgivings, he was willing to look past them, because of his daughter.

She opened her mouth to thank him, but before she could, he continued. "But I'm afraid your father and grandfather will find our home too chilly for their comfort. I hope you understand." He looked away. "My grandfather will be returning in time for his great-grandchildren's first Bloodchanger ball. He… remains extremely prejudiced against the Ogasawaras. Try not to- well. It won't be easy, but perhaps he'll come to see how precious you are to Yumi. Play your moves carefully, for all our sakes, Sachiko-san."

"Thank you, Fugusawa-sama. I understand, and thank you for your welcome. Yumi- Yumi is precious to me. I will be careful, although I know not the danger. Not yet." She smiled wryly. Yumi's father nodded, and seemed satisfied. He gave her another smile, and started a conversation with Suguru-san, who was standing nearby.

Sachiko understood. She was welcomed, not because she was an Ogasawara, but because she was precious to Yumi. 'This is so different from the other eight Bloodchanger families, who invite me, because I of my heritage as the youngest daughter of the Ogasawaras, who are part of them… this is so different from the other non-Bloodchanger high society families who invite me so they can boast that an Ogasawara was among their guest list.' Mused Sachiko inwardly.

It was a rare moment in her life when Sachiko was acknowledged as her own person- based on who she was, and not on her family was why the Yamayurikai were so precious to her- they were _her _friends, not the _Ogasawara _friends.

She felt grateful and also relieved that she could continue to be part of Yumi's life. _But why the warning from Fugusawa Elder about Yumi's great-grandfather? Who was he? _Yet, she was thankful for the honesty and directness of Yumi's father. He did not give excuses. He simply told her that she alone was welcome out of all the Ogasawaras. An exception had been made, but someone was coming who would not approve. He did not beat around the bush. He told her, without skipping a beat, that she should be careful. And, finally, he implicitly gave her and Yumi his support.

Sachiko felt tears gathering in her eyes. She supposed it was a sort of kindness, the way Yumi's father had laid it all out before her, clearly and honestly. He did not elaborate, but in his simple sentences, he had conveyed so much. She composed herself, afraid that Yumi would see her tears. They weren't tears of sadness, it was some kind of complicated emotion- part relief, part joy.

It was not too soon to have calmed down her doki-doki heart.

"Onee-sama? I have to leave in fifteen minutes. Are you staying longer- can I see you- I mean… How will you spend- I mean to say…" Yumi was trying to figure out what she was asking Sachiko about, even as she spoke. Sei, from a short distance away, let out a small chuckle. She could almost see a giant sign above Yumi's head, declaring "Thinking Hard, Do Not Interrupt".

Sachiko tilted her head slightly, trying to decipher Yumi's question. Then Yumi took a deep breath, before asking, in a completely comprehendible sentence, "Onee-sama, when will I see you again? Will you be on the university grounds during the remaining summer break?"

_Ah. So that's what Yumi's heading towards. _Sachiko embrace Yumi's tightly. "I'll see you, soon. Your father's welcomed me to visit you. However, I'll be spending the rest of this at my family's getaway… but I'll be back in the last week of the break-"

"Then, Onee-sama, do visit the Rose Mansion. We'll be there every day, preparing for the school festival, so-"

"Well, if you aren't too busy then."

"I will never be _too busy _for you, Onee-sama!"

"Then, how about a trip to the Tokyo Zoo?

"Tokyo Zoo?"

"Remember? You distinctly commented that we have never gone to the zoo together."

"Ah, but it's the summer break, Onee-sama. It will be crowded, and hot."

Sachiko knew Yumi was recalling their amusement park date, where she had ended up feeling ill, in the crowd.

"Well, I know my constitution isn't very strong for a Bloodchanger. But perhaps I will get stronger with more exposure to the heat and crowds."

"Ano….. Onee-sama, let's not risk it. We can go another time."

"Did you just refuse a date? My, Yumi!" Sachiko looked dumbfounded.

"Onee-sama! No- I mean- it's not good if you fall ill again, so-"

"I say I'll be fine, so I'll be fine. And if I'm feeling unwell, I'll let you know immediately, so there's no need to worry."

"If you say so, Onee-sama. Then, I am looking forward to spending time with you, at Tokyo Zoo."


	21. Shimazu and Hasekura

A/N: Here, we take a short detour to Rei and Yoshino...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Rei-chan! Why did you wait for me! You should have just gone ahead, I-"

Yoshino was yelling at Rei. Her face, scrunched up, red with frustration. They were both in Yoshino's room, with Yoshino sitting up on her bed, propped against a pillow and Rei standing leaning against the door.

"… Yoshino, I wanted to walk this journey with you. Remember what you said after your heart surgery? You wanted to walk with me. Well, I want to walk with you, too. And if that meant waiting another year before I took the unsealing ceremony, I didn't mind…"

"Rei-chan's being silly. And- and…." Yoshino calmed down somewhat. Rei unfolded her arms and looked patiently on at Yoshino. She was used to her cousin's outbursts by now. _Okay, maybe I should have gone on with my own Bloodchanger ceremony last year, but what's wrong with just waiting one more year so I could go through it with Yoshino?_

"Rei-chan… I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared, and… the past few weeks after the unsealing have been really a whirlwind. This whole Bloodchanging happening took me off guard. He who strikes first, wins! But I was unable to see the blow. And if you had gone ahead, then maybe you could guide me instead… of scary old Minamoto-obaa-sama."

"Well, Yoshino, it's not really a blow, if you think about it… and Minamoto-obaa-sama is a nice old lady under all that sarcasm…" Rei muttered half-heartedly.

"Yeah? Well, she keeps harping about my mother being a Seisun Bloodchanger, who only have half the usual number of years Bloodchangers spend in this world, before going to that Sanctuary place, blahblah. And her saying that keeps reminding me that you… Rei-chan… both your parents are the usual Bloodchangers who stay much longer…" Yoshino halted, she did not want to say those words out loud, it would make her seem needy. Possessive. Discontented.

"Yoshino… I know I don't have Seisun blood in me. But I promise you that when you answer the inner call of your heart to enter the Sanctuary, I will go with you. I won't stay behind here. After all, my life here would be grey without you, Yoshino." Rei had understood what Yoshino felt, even though the younger girl had not said the words out loud.

Hearing that promise, Yoshino frowned. "Rei-chan, you don't have to do that for me. I'm not weak, I'll manage, and you've made enough sacrifices. Having Seisun blood in me will always mean that I'll be weaker, frailer than you, Rei-chan. So maybe it's better if..."

This time it was Rei who raised her voice. "Yoshino! I won't hear any of that! Besides, you're a _halfblood_ Seisun. Uncle's blood also courses through your veins, and so, you might not be as frail, or have that short amount of years here in this world. But, even if you do, I won't leave you. _Please_, Yoshino." Rei had come closer to Yoshino while saying all that. She knelt beside Yoshino's bed.

Yoshino had turned her face away from Rei. Her lower lip quivered, and her hands were gripped tightly.

"Yoshinoooo… come on. Promise me you'll be okay with this. Don't chase me away. When you returned my rosary, a few years ago, I felt like I was dying. So now, even now… that our families are returning to Bloodchanger society, please. Let's walk together, okay? Walk with me." Rei reached out and placed her warm hand over Yoshino's.

Yoshino had not recovered as quickly as Rei did from the blood-draining performed before the unsealing ceremony. She was still pale, and a little tired. Heritage of the Seisun blood from her mother's side, no doubt. But to Rei, who had always stuck by Yoshino, it didn't matter. She just wanted to be by Yoshino's side, that was all. She would gladly give those extra years she had, that Yoshino didn't, if it helped the younger girl cheer up. At any rate, she wouldn't want to be left behind by Yoshino when Yoshino left for the Sanctuary. A century or more of separation was a thought too painful to bear.

Finally after a few minutes of silence, Yoshino turned her face back to Rei. She reached out, hugging her older cousin. "Rei-chan, I love you. You know that right? I'll walk with you. That's a warrior's promise!"

_Even though being half-Seisun, I fit the image of a poet, or a historian more than a warrior. But if you say you'll walk with me, then that is enough. I'll be strong so that we'll be able to walk together, Rei-chan._

Rei smiled, a happy, cheerful grin that revealed two fearsomely long canines. It did not seemed to suit Rei's gentle nature, but to many others, it was a perfect fit for Rei, a kendo expert, fearsome when wielding her swords.

* * *

A/N: And it's not just Rei and Yoshino...


	22. The Ball: Beginning

_Sorry I've taken ages to update. I've graduated from university! Yay! But that's not the reason why I've not updated. The reason why is that I found the fandom of Shiznat. What took me so LONG? So anyway I spent the past few months catching up, you know, reading Shiznat. But I still love the dynamic of Sachiko/Yumi. (that said if you also read Shiznat and have any fics you particularly like please rec them to me. I've read quite a fair bit, but maybe there's a few gems out there I've missed. ANYWAY. I am digressing. Please, continue below to Sachiko and Yumi's tale from Maria-Sama ga Miteru. _

_

* * *

_

Tomorrow was the night of the ball. By some inexplicable chain of events and numerous discussions, the elders of the various Bloodchanging families decided to have the important occasion before the youths had to return to school. "Better for them, and less disruptive," was the main idea. However, for some, namely the family of Rei and Yoshino (such _Boars!_) preferred it to be over and done with as soon as possible, as their youngest (Yoshino) was getting impatient.

Anyway, the pushing forward of events, despite having been warned of the possibility, made Yumi fret even more.

"Yuuuki! Show me the family crests and their names again, please!" Muttered Yumi. It was late at night. She had just gotten back from her Yamayurikai meeting at school, which lasted the whole day. They'd been discussing the upcoming school festival and it was past six in the evening that Yumi managed to get home. Yuuki was already in his casual clothes waiting for dinnertime.

"Heeeey, Yumi. Don't worry, you got them all correct last night, remember? You wouldn't have forgotten so quickly, especially with our enhanced memory!" This was Yuuki, always calming, always rock-steady. Yumi found herself taking a deep breath.

Until another worry popped up in her mind. "Aren't you the least bit worried that we hardly know anyone tomorrow? Are there even people our age, apart from Onee-sama, Sei and Suguru-san? And they'll probably be busy, talking to grown-ups. We'll be left in a corner, made to talk to some strange old men, or worse, dance with them…"

"Yumi- hey, Yumi!" Yuuki waved his hands in front of Yumi's eyes. "We've got each other." His deep brown eyes smiled as he caught her attention. He continued, wanting to reassure her of her readiness- "Now, Kashiwagi-sempai is of the House of the Mongoose, Satou-san is of the House of the Fox and Sachiko-san is…"

"…of the House of the Heron. Thanks, Yuuki." Reassured, Yumi went upstairs to shower and get ready for dinner.

They were back in their home, as though nothing had changed. But really, their world had changed. It had been expanded, and Yumi now saw and remembered more clearly, than she ever remembered seeing or remembering. She and Yuuki were both coming into their legacy of being Bloodchangers. And tomorrow- tomorrow was a night awaited by all the Bloodchanging families in Japan. To see the youngsters, previously hidden in secrecy and brought up in the Outer World (who did not know about their society, nay, of their families) now brought back into their Inner World. To rekindle relationships with their friends, who they had not seen in a long time. Everyone was excited. Even the oldest of the Fugusawas, the old Raccoon-sama was coming back from his travel around the world. It would be the first time in a long while that the old man had sat down to dine in the same room as his bitter enemy, the Ogasawara Heron. The reason she left for the Sanctuary, unable to face the cruel monotony and hurt of living under the same roof as him. The man who broke his sister's heart.

* * *

**The Night of the Ball**

The families- young and old, generation to generation (not that there were many, since most left for the Sanctuary after Japan's loss in the World War II) gathered in the grand ballroom of the House of Mongoose, the Kashiwagis. The elders decided to hold the ball there, neutral ground for all. The House of Raccoon, the Fugusawas put up a token objection, but were secretly glad that they need not host the ball, especially since hosting it would mean extending an invitation to the disgraceful House of Heron, the philandering Ogasawaras.

One by one, the families were announced as they entered the lavishly decorated hall. The carpet was plush, such that walking on it was a joy even in high heels. Old paintings by famous Japanese artists hung on the walls and ancient chandeliers provided a glittering, golden light, infusing the great hall with an air of lofty grandeur. It was befitting of a place of important celebration by the most powerful families in Japan. Soft music , played by musicians from the House of the Fox, led by Sei herself filled the room, just loud enough to be appreciated, but not too loud as to drown out the conversation.

The temperature was perfect, it was the close of summer. The air was not too hot, nor too cold. One could distinctly see groups of Bloodchangers mingling around, wineglass in hand, catching up with old friends and family.

Sachiko stood in a corner, gripping her wineglass tightly, willing her face not to show any of her stress. In her other hand was a small box, carefully wrapped and tied with a dark red ribbon. To most others, they would merely see Sachiko, the youngest of the House of Heron, looking unconcerned.

To Kashiwagi Suguru, youngest of the House of Mongoose, Sachiko looked positively nervous and tense. He approached her, putting his best smile on. A couple of young ladies near him giggled and blushed when they saw his smile. "A fine young man, the Mongoose youngster, isn't he? His fangs must be white and gleaming and prick-perfect…" whispered one to another. "Yes, but didn't you hear? He's turned down anyone who's approached him for a drink or two.."

Kashiwagi ignored their whispers. He was hardly interested in any of their twittering voices. He was interested in just one person, even if the person didn't quite return his feelings. But they had years. Centuries. Eventually, he would succeed. Anyway, it was obvious his cousin needed his attention now.

"Sa-chan, how are you?" Greeted Kashiwagi with a friendly grin.

"Good evening, Suguru-san. Unfortunately, I'm not interested in banter tonight." Murmured Sachiko with a soft note of warning in her voice.

"What's the matter? I'm sure Yumi-chan will like your gift, so come, let us mingle with the rest while we wait for their appearance. Hey, look, isn't that Shimako and Noriko? Still stuck together outside school-hours, it seems. Hey…"

Sachiko,exasperated, turned to look at him then, and he felt a little sorry for his cousin. She looked unsure, something he was not used to seeing.

"Suguru-san, I- I met her grandfather just now. AND her great-grandfather. I didn't intend to meet them, but somehow we met and they knew who I was."

"What did they say?" Kashiwagi asked fiercely. Did they say cruel words to Sachiko? Truly, she didn't deserve to bear the results of her great-grandfather's indiscretion.

"No… they smiled. They… they thanked me for taking care of Yumi at school. They invited me over to the House of Raccoon… for dinner sometime." Sachiko said it all, like she hardly believed what she said.

"So.. Sa-chan. What's the problem? Clearly they like you enough. Or trust Yumi enough to welcome you."

"Suguru-san… they wouldn't if they knew… I- that is, Yumi and I…" Sachiko blushed red. Kashiwagi gazed in wonder. It was such a rare thing for Sachiko to blush! The quick thought flashed past his mind, and he smile cheekily at Sachiko. "Satisfied your bloodlust for her sweet, sweet blood, haven't you, Sa-chan. Now that's a fast mover, eh? Never thought you had it in y—"

Sachiko's glare stopped him mid-sentence. "Excuse me, Suguru-san." She searched around for an excuse and her eyes alighted on Sei, playing a saxophone near the opposite end of the hall. "I have something to speak to Sei-sama about."

"My pleasure, Sa-chan. 'Til later, then!" Suguru answered gaily. Well, at least one of them had gotten further in their love life. That left him and his difficult pursuit of one Yuuki of the House of Raccoon.

Sachiko was about to approach Sei when another figure approached the blond saxophonist. A very familiar figure indeed. Sachiko did a second take when the black haired lady, dressed in a dark red dress bent to kiss the grinning Sei-sama on her lips.

"Onee-sama?" Sachiko stepped closer, not wanting to interrupt, yet her curiosity got the better of her. "Onee-sama?"

The figure jumped back, and turned around guiltily. "Sachiko! Ha-ha! Here you are!"

"Onee-sama." Sachiko bowed slightly. "I wasn't aware you were one of us."

"Sei convinced me to return. My parents left the decision to me. So I have, for her sake. She said she was going to rot in boredom with no ladies for her to yearn after in this society. The things we do for love." Youko's warm smile and words made Sachiko feel slightly better about tonight.

Yes, Yumi loved her. Didn't she? So even if the rest of the House of Raccoon didn't quite like her roots, Sachiko hoped dearly that her beloved would still accept her. Accept her gift. Sachiko was aware of her own beauty, dark midnight blue tresses, pale alabaster skin and bright, sapphire blue eyes, but there were ladies in this room who were beautiful too. What if Yumi decided a lover from a different House, a House on friendlier terms with her House was better? Another lady, just a beautiful, just as brillant… there were quite a few. Sachiko knew that. For example, that player from the House of Deer. Nana-chan's sister. What was her name? Weren't their families awfully close? They were part of the four closest Houses in the Society, after all. Apparently they even spent their winter breaks together. So then Yumi and that Otter lady would spend plenty of time together… or even that young man from the House of Fox, Sei-sama's cousin… or…

"Sachiko?" Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts, depressing as they were.

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

"Look, they're about to start."

Indeed, the hall was begun to quieten down. The herald, Takeshi from the House of Boar announced the first entry, "Rei, of the House of Boar! Followed by Yoshino, of the House of Boar! The previous Rosa Foetida and the current Rosa Foetida respectively. Gentlemen and ladies, let us welcome them."

Sachiko, had she not been trained well in manners, would have choked on her wine she was sipping.

Next to her, Youko whispered to Sei, "Why do they mention the Yamayurikai names? And without announcing Lillian's? It is like announcing a title without the kingdom's name."

Sei turned to Youko slightly, amused that Miss-Knowledgeable didn't know the answer to something, and Sei did instead. Such things were rare. "All Bloodchanging families send their daughters to Lillian and their sons to Hanadera. So there's no need to mention the school. It is deemed an honour to be part of the Yamayurikai, as leaders of the new generation of Bloodchangers so they are acknowledged if they are part of the Yamayurikai."

An elder near Sei frowned at Sei, and the tall girl, hand clasped with the Youko's stopped whispering, but not before muttering, "That's my old man, El Fox."

Youko only smirked in response. Sei was still the same old Sei, rebellious of authority. She never knew that Bloodchangers only went to Lillian or Hanandera. She marvelled now at how she, Youko, became Rosa Chinensis, despite remaining out of Bloodchanger society until recently. Youko, of the House of Otter.

Youko, because her parents wanted a childhood free of overbearing forebears on her stayed away from Bloodchanging society. Her grandfather had to adopt Nana, from the House of Deer to be his successor instead since he desperately wanted to leave for the Sanctuary and didn't know if his son and granddaughter were ever going to return.

Youko, whose parents never blocked her Bloodchanging abilities, yet never treated her as anything out of ordinary even when she brought home accolades. Her parents who only smiled proudly as they sat watching her graduate from Lillian. They left the choice to rejoin the Bloodchanging society to her. And when Sei had knocked on her door, one summer's afternoon… she made her choice.

"Yumi, of the House of Raccoon, the Rosa Chinensis. Yuuki, of the House of Raccoon, the Hanandera Ruby."

Yumi entered the Great Hall, hand in hand with Yuuki. Sachiko felt her mouth go dry as she looked at her petit soeur. Her lover. _Wait, were they lovers? She hadn't asked Yumi that, was she a fool by assuming so? They shared a glorious summer together, but what if Yumi…_

Amidst the applause around, welcoming the four youngsters re-entering Bloodchanging society, Sachiko stood still with an intense look on her face as she looked on.

The applause died down, and people started moving towards the dining hall, adjacent to the Great Hall. The hall slowly emptied of its guests, and yet Sachiko stood still, with the little box wrapped in red ribbon gripped tightly in her hand. Beside her, Youko looked on worriedly and Sei was about to nudge her to simply _do something_ when they heard…

"Onee-sama!" A very welcome voice indeed. It was Yumi, walking towards them, looking worriedly at Sachiko.

Youko and Sei, realising that Sachiko's cure was now present, made to leave.

"Welcome, Yumi-chan."

Yumi glanced away from her Onee-sama, and stuttered out a surprised "Yyy-ouko-sama! What..?"

"Maybe later, Yumi-chan. Right now, Sachiko- We'll head to the dining hall first. See you both later!"

"Yes, later. Thank you, Youko-sama, Sei." Yumi hugged the two of them before turning to Sachiko.

"Onee-sama, whatever is the matter? You looked worried. Did my grandfather… did my great-grandfather do anything?"

Sachiko snapped out of her doldrums and realised that it was truly Yumi, looking at her worriedly. Her heart squeezed painfully as she realised she had made Yumi worry, and to worry about nothing. Nothing yet.

"Yumi, no, I was just thinking. Your elders actually welcomed me over for dinner. Yumi…"

Yumi gazed deep into Sachiko's eyes, wishing to understand Sachiko's discomfort. "Onee-sama, normally I wouldn't push or ask further, but I cannot leave you like this… not tonight. It should be a happy night for both of us, shouldn't it? So tell me."

At Yumi's whispered plea, Sachiko opened her mouth to speak. Her blue eyes- Yumi never realised how blue and beautiful they were. The hall was very quiet now, they were the only ones left in it. Dinner was about to begin soon and everyone was already in the dining hall.

Yet, as the pair of them stood under the yellow glow of the chandeliers, they felt no hurry to go. Seconds ticked by. Yumi and Sachiko remained trapped in each other's gazes. Each felt a thirst for each other. Their fangs were unconsciously uncovered, their mouths opened slightly to allow for the longer teeth to emerge. Their breathing slowed, and it felt like time had slowed down.

"So tell me, Onee-sama, what is it that bothers you."

"Yumi, I- " Sachiko tried to express her worries, her fears, and her need for Yumi. No words came out. She held the little box with the red ribbon up, wordlessly.

"Is this for me?" Yumi asked in a soft voice, as though not wanting to scare a wild animal into a frenzy. It was her Onee-sama, her lovely, beautiful, brillant Onee-sama. Her prone-to-hysterics, melancholic Onee-sama. Hers. The thirst in Yumi reared it's fearsome head, and the longing to simply _taste _Sachiko now throbbed in her, stronger than ever. _Hers._ _Mine. _

Taking the box from Sachiko's palm, Yumi leaned closer to her, breathing in her cloying scent. Yumi could smell the entrancing scent of Sachiko's blood, calling to her. And as Sachiko responded moving even closer to Yumi, the younger woman leaned up and sank her little fangs into her Onee-sama's neck.

It was Yumi's first drink, and it felt heavenly. Like nothing she'd ever tasted, not even the ice-cream from Florence could beat the taste of this. Was this the mead that was spoken of in ancient poetry? Something thicker than honey, but just as sweet and a hint of spiciness. The smell of red roses enveloped her senses as she drew her arms around Sachiko.

Sachiko gasped when she felt Yumi's lips on her neck, a warm tongue licking the spot right above her vein before she felt a pair of sharp fangs sinking in. She had expected a tinge of pain, but she felt none. Instead, she felt euphoria. A dizzying sensation, but a pleasant sort. Warm spread from her belly, lingered in her chest, spread throughout her whole body. As Yumi continued drinking from her, a brief spark of tingles ran down her back, all the way to the lower parts of her body. She stepped into Yumi, and held on tightly. She'd never felt such a pull towards her lover, her worries momentarily forgotten. What took Yumi so long to drink from her? If this was what it felt like, this connection, this warmth, this electrifying feeling that made her _want _so much greater and her heart feeling like it was soaring, leaping, bursting with the roar of the blood flowing through her- she wanted _more._

Almost _too soon,_ she felt Yumi's fangs withdraw, Yumi's warm, agile tongue licking the ebbing flow of blood from her neck. Yumi's kiss on where she'd previously drunk from. Yumi's loving gaze upon her… and Sachiko figured, she had fallen in love with Yumi for the third time. The first time was when Yumi had held her tight as she grieved her human (and not immortal) grandmother's death. The second time was in the greenhouse when she held on to Yumi and told her how much she loved everything of Yumi. She'd found Yumi being verbally attacked by that scoundrel of a junior named Kanako. Who Yumi later forgave, but Sachiko bore grudges for significantly longer.

And tonight, as Yumi had held her close and drank from her, like she was sipping nectar from the gods- tonight, Sachiko had fallen in love for the third time, and she hoped she would never stop. She couldn't imagine otherwise, to love another other than Yumi.

They were still in each other's arms, gazing at each other with a soft, happy smile on their lips when a cough interrupted their reverie.

"Yumi-san, I'm very sorry to interrupt, but you and Sachiko-sama really have to leave whatever you were doing for later. I was called to look for you and Rei-chan was asked to look for Sachiko-sama."

Rei stepped up from behind Yoshino, looking just as sheepish. "And we put two-and-two together and decided to look for the both of you together. And we were right. You both ARE together. So, come on now, Sachiko, I am really sorry, but save your glares for later, please?"

Yumi glanced at Sachiko, and saw Sachiko sending the two innocent victims her icy glares. She gulped and attempted to defuse the situation. "And here I was thinking Yuuki and I were going to be the only newbies. Stories, later, yes? We'll be there right away."

Sachiko gripped Yumi's hand. "Yumi- Yumi." She was about to draw Yumi into a deep kiss when Yoshino turned around and exasperated said, "Sachiko-sama! Yumi-san! Really, now! Can you both contain yourselves until after dinner? We don't want ALL four of us to get into trouble!"

Yumi bit her lower lip and smiled apologetically at Yoshino, before turning back to Sachiko and kissing her on her lips. "Let's go, Onee-sama. And thank you for your gift. Will you open it with me after dinner?"

"Of course, Yumi. Yes, let's. Thank you, Rei, Yoshino-chan. Let's head to the dining hall." Sachiko was back to her normal self, composed and calm. Truly, Yumi's presence and words, once again, managed to sooth her.


	23. Shifts in Weather

A/N: Second last chapter! Which is why it is longer than previous chapters have been, cos there's more to fit in!

* * *

**Entering the Dining Hall**

The dining hall was large, almost ostentatious. It was something that fit the flamboyant nature of most of the Bloodchanging families. They liked fast cars, large mansions. For the men, beautiful women, for the ladies, beautiful jewellery.

Not all of them, but many did. Many were born into wealth, and shielded from the realities of the outside world, thought that everyone else shared the same privilege. Hence the tradition of sending young families out into the 'real' world, so to speak. Because it will do no good for a society to be softened by the luxuries they had grown too accustomed to. Many agreed that was a good thing to do, not many actually did it. The 'real' world was harsh.

But now the harshness of the world was going to crash into their own, private enclave.

Yumi and Sachiko barely entered the dining hall when a hail of gunfire rang out in the hall. The elders, too shocked to move at the sudden break of politeness and conversation remained in their seats. The younger generations moved away from the tables, fangs out, minds unleashed to react at the slightest provocation.

Sachiko reached for Yumi's hand, and Yumi tried to reassure her oneesama that she was safe by tightening her hold. _Right beside you, oneesama. _They did not dare move from their positions. Opposite them on the far end of the hall was Yumi's family. Her father was frowning, and had his arm wrapped protectively around her mother's shoulders and her brother had jumped away from the table. Kashiwagi-san was right behind him, as though the taller man had rushed to her brother's side the moment gunfire was heard.

Her grandfather was dead. Or at least, he seemed to be so. Blood was pouring out of his chest, soaking his shirt, vest, jacket- everything. His head wide open, mouth still in a snarl, fangs out, but unmoving. Beside him, his father (Yumi's great-grandfather) had stood up, pale with anger, before he himself was shot, point-blank, hitting the ground even before he could yell.

Now her brown eyes rested on the attacker. She did not recognise the person- a blond haired, golden-eyed man that had a long, deep scar across his face. He had a sick, evil smile. Having secured the attention of the entire hall, he paused for theatrical effect and said, "Who's next, my lovelies? Rich, bloodsucking bastards?"

Without waiting for an answer, he fired another round of gunshots, this time aiming at the end of the table nearest to Yumi and Sachiko. Sachiko, grabbing her lover's hand, pulled both of them to the ground. They both kept silent, not daring to make a sound. A thud was heard, right in front of them. Sachiko looked up, and screamed.

It was her grandfather, blood pouring from what _was _his head, brains and bone splattered on the chair, on the lush carpet around them. Some blood had gotten on her face, and on Yumi's brown hair. Yumi, getting up, reached out for her, holding her tight.

_Feel my warmth, Sachiko. _Yumi knew Sachiko was close to her grandfather. She was his favourite grandchild, and she spend much of her childhood at her grandparents, playing the piano in their music room. _This doesn't feel real. But I am shaking, and Sachiko is sobbing- why isn't anybody doing anything?_

Yumi felt anger boil up within her. She turned her eyes towards the attacker, and unconsciously, her fangs lengthened from their usual length, her expression very similar to what her great-grandfather had across at the other end of the hall, before he was shot dead.

"Stand down, pretty lady." With a shock, she realised that the attacker was addressing her. "I'm here only for certain people. If everyone does not panic, and lets me do my job, I'll be on my way soon enough." He spoke so calmly, as though he wasn't standing in a hall-full of not-quite-humans, baring their fangs at him aggressively.

Everyone still remained in their positions. Were they afraid for their own lives? Yumi thought it was cowardly. She wanted to move, but Sachiko's arms held her close, almost too tightly for her even to breath. She heard her oneesama whisper softly in her ear, "Yumi. Be still, please." Tears was still running down her love's pale cheeks, dampening her long, lovely hair and Yumi's shoulder. But her voice was firm, and laced with protectiveness. So Yumi obeyed.

Another round of gunfire, another thud, this time of a body hitting a table. Another round of gunfire, and another. It never seemed to end, and Yumi, wishing to act but heeding her oneesama's words, closed her eyes, breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down. She focused instead on the warmth of Sachiko's body, and breathed in the calming scent of Sachiko's blood. She shifted closer, so that their entire bodies were touching, entwined together. As another round of gunfire began, the brown-haired girl rested her head on Sachiko's shoulder, burying her face in the clean, familiar scent, even as the hall began to smell of blood and gunpowder. Doing that seemed to keep the bad smell away. Sachiko, eyes still open, bit her lips, trying very hard not to react to the nearness of Yumi. Her breathing, in and out, rhythmically, next to her ears. Despite the smell of blood from the dead Bloodchangers around the room, Yumi's scent stood out, and Sachiko, despite the chaos around her, felt increasingly drawn to it. The older girl could feel her hands stroking Yumi's back, and Sachiko didn't know whether she was trying to sooth Yumi, or- or… Sachiko tried her best to shut that thought out of her mind. _This really is wrong. I shouldn't be thinking of sinking my fangs into Yumi when my Grandfather's body lies dead right in front of me._

Shuddering as she glanced at the body again, she suddenly realised that the gunfire had stopped.

"Thank you for your patience. Please, continue your meal. Here is proof of my authority, even though no one asked."

Both girls looked up, in time to see the blond man throw a golden shuriken towards the centre of the table. It hit silently, embedding itself squarely in the dark mahogany wood. And then he vanished, with a twirl of his golden cloak, as though he was never there in the first place.

A murmur rose from the people seated at the table, and grew steadily louder. Families started moving, lifting their dead and bringing them to the previous hall, where they had mingled around before dinner. Yumi pulled Sachiko up and looked searchingly into the striking blue eyes of her oneesama. Her eyes, though stormy, still retained that adoration that shone whenever she looked at Yumi. Without saying a word, Yumi reached forward, kissing the girl on her lips, and wiping the tears from her oneesama's eyes. Sachiko stood quietly, kissing Yumi back, hands not leaving the shorter girl's sides. At that moment, they wished that time would stay still, and reality remain far, far away.

A soft cough was heard behind Yumi. She reluctantly stepped back from Sachiko, and moved to meet her family. Behind her, Sachiko nodded as her father instructed her to help her mother into the Kashiwagi's Mongoose Room. Their meeting room- well, more of a hall than a room, with a large oval table in the middle.

An impromptu meeting begun. The golden shuriken lay on the table, right in the centre. On closer look, Sachiko noticed that it had tiny inscriptions on it. She had never seen such delicate carvings before, it was such a beautiful object. It seemed to carry a message, and the older members of the Bloodchanging society clearly understood what it meant.

Stepping back from the table, she sought out Yumi. Her eyes quickly found her petite soeur, who was nestled in a small group of familiar faces. Onee-sama, Sei-sama, Rei, Shimako, Yoshino-san and Noriko-san. They were standing near the doorway, away from the general huddle around the oval table. Sachiko caught the gaze of Yumi, who smiled softly, trying to say that she was fine. The tall girl moved to join Yumi, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. "Perhaps later, Sachiko. Please, stay with your mother for now." The commanding tone of her father brooked no opposition.

"Yes, Father." Sighing, she turned and sat down next to her mother.

A bell rang out. Silence fell across the room, and the Mongoose Room was filled with anticipation.

Old Man Saito, of the House of the Fox was first to speak. "The message is clear, the Golden Shuriken is genuine. We will have to inform the League of our response soon."

"The League?" Sei spoke up from the corner of the room.

"My daughter, please, be silent. Leave this matter to your elders."

"Ara, she has a right to know, Saito-sama. All of us are involved in this now, young or old. The challenge has been issued to everyone." A brunette seated next to Suguru spoke up. Sachiko marvelled at her beauty, and realised, with a shock, that she was the famed Naginata-wielder of the House of Fox. That would make her Sei's cousin. Sei's father frowned at his niece, before relenting. "Fine. The League is a council of supernatural beings. The Golden Shuriken, together with the massacre of all of the known leaders of our Bloodchanging society here makes the message clear. Punishment has been served, and war has begun."

"What was the punishment for, Father?" Sei was clearly discontented with the scarce information provided.

"Centuries ago, some young Bloodchangers, in a drunken frenzy, launched an attack against the Werewolf Clan of Kyuushu. They killed all of them, for sport. They were not punished by the Elders then. Naturally, when this news spread, all the other werewolf clans in Japan called for our blood. The Council was brought in, to judge, and the Council has spoken. They have killed those involved in the drunken killings, and all the Elders present centuries ago." This time, it was a blue-haired lady, next to the brunette who spoke up. She explained in all in a huff, and indicated to Saito-sama to continue, glaring at Sei, indicating to her to shut up. Sachiko wondered why she was in such a hurry. But, _I suppose, this is a meeting of a serious issue that needs to be dealt with swiftly. _Beside her, the crimson-eyed brunette placed a hand on her companion, in an attempt to calm her down. It worked. The huffy blue-haired lady flashed her green eyes are the brunette before sighing and relaxing into her seat. Sachiko's eyebrows flew up in surprise. No wonder the blue-haired lady and her mannerisms seemed familiar! That was the hardly seen hunter from the House of Mongoose! Hers and Kashiwagi's cousin, to be exact. Midnight blue hair just like them. She disappeared some years back with the lady beside her. Sachiko couldn't remember their names, but their reappearance made her feel slightly more secure. They were known as one of the most skilled warriors among the Bloodchangers, even as skilled as the Elders themselves.

"Continuing, I am surprised that the Council thinks that we will take their punishment without fighting back. Because we will." Saito-sama, now contented that he had said what he wanted to, sat down.

Kashiwagi-sama was next to speak. Suguru's father, still handsome, and a calm man. "There's no need for further bloodshed. Let us accept their decision, and move on. It was just that those who killed indiscriminately centuries ago be punished for their crimes, however late the punishment has come. We DID break the treaty of peace."

A loud murmur rose once more, and Sachiko decided that she had enough. She wanted to be with Yumi, and her mother didn't seem to need her presence anyway. Her father had seated himself beside her, as a dutiful husband would. Glancing at her father, he nodded that it was fine for her to leave.

She walked quietly over to Yumi, who took her hand, caressing it gently with her thumb. Sachiko smiled a small smile, even though the mood in the room was heavily in seriousness.

"I agree with Kashiwagi-sama. There is no need for further violence." It was the Naginata-wielder from the House of Fox again.

"You're too young to have a say in this, young lady. I say we go out in an all-out war against the werewolves. Those against it can go hide in your cubby-holes, where we will also hunt you down for your disloyalty. They killed thirty of our people in one night." Some Elder spoke up, voice tinged with anger.

"Ara, didn't these thirty people murder an entire clan of werewolves in one night?" The brunette feigned puzzlement, and that served to make the speaker even angrier.

"War. Those werewolves deserve death anyway, in their mangly hides. We never should have signed that treaty of peace in 1601. There can never be _peace_ with beasts." Another Elder spoke up. Many Bloodchangers now stood up, to show their support. Clearly, the Bloodchangers prejudice against werewolves was still present despite the treaty.

A tired voice made itself heard. "You will kill us who will not join you in your crusade? Then at least let our children go. Those who are barely half a century old, who have not even seen a werewolf, much less known our violent past with them."

"You mean your son?" Some other person sneered.

"I mean my son, yes. And his generation." Kashiwagi-sama answered softly.

"My son AND my daughter will join me in this. But you and those of you too cowardly may allow your children to go into hiding. Because once this war begins, the werewolves will hunt EVERYONE down. Then, you'll regret not supporting us fully. We will not defend your children. But we will SPARE them, only if you join us." This was the final declaration, made by the oldest of the Bloodchangers alive. Sachiko never liked that old man, the brother of the now-decease head of the House of Turtle. Haruno-sama, the sly old man. He never bothered hiding his prejudice against werewolves, and now it was clear that many other older Bloodchangers felt the same way he did about the other supernaturals.

"Fine. Let us see them for one last time before we send them away into the Sanctuary." Fugusawa-sama replied in a sad, weary voice. It was clear that the warmongers outnumbered the peacemakers greatly. They had little choice. _So Yumi will leave. Will Father let me go with her?_

"Fox-san and I will join our generation. We will guide them to the Sanctuary, we know the way." The brunette spoke up again.

Murmurs of protest rose up at this suprising declaration. Her companion huffed, and spoke up. "This is a damned thing to do, going to war. Justice was served, and your prejudice only serves to bring pain onto future generations. Any objections to us leaving with our generation? After all, we're only _young ladies_, as Saito-sama said." A cocky eyebrow and glinting green eyes met the loudest protesters.

Silence fell after that. The lady from the House of Mongoose was famous for her speed of attack and skill of handling numerous weapons. Not to mention her fearsome brunette companion who wielded the naginata like a third arm. If they wanted to go, then go. The loss of their presence in the soon-coming war would be felt, but seriously, no one wanted to die in attempt to make them stay.

Sachiko felt her father's eyes on her. He was judging her, she felt. Sighing, she looked back at him, unwavering. She would remain where Yumi was. That was her resolve and she wouldn't budge even if dragged screaming away from Yumi. Her father walked and stood before her.

"Sa-chan. Do you wish to stay or go? I leave it up to you." His voice was gentle, and she was reminded of her time as a child, when her father used to carry her and read her stories to bed.

"I wish to be with Yumi." Was Sachiko's only reply.

Her father now turned towards Yumi. "Yumi-chan, will you be staying or going?" _As if he didn't know. Fugusawa-sama clearly made it known that he didn't want his daughter to stay through the war._

It was Yumi's father who spoke up. "She will be leaving for the Sanctuary, with Yuuki-kun. War is abominable. I will not let my children suffer through it." Sachiko held on to Yumi's hand, drawing strength from her warmth.

"Then I will go. With Yumi. Father?"

"Go. Father did a murderous act when he was young, and he paid for his actions. But Sa-chan, you understand that your mother and I have to stay? Do not be angry with us." His cold voice wavered towards the end of the sentence.

"I couldn't, Father!" Sachiko felt affection, dammed up from her childhood years well within her. She moved forward and hugged both her parents tightly. Tears were threatening to form in her eyes again. "I love you both."

Her father was taken aback by her sudden burst of affection, and patted her on her back. "Yumi-chan, take care of Sachiko for us." His golden eyes met Yumi's, and the younger girl nodded. "I will, Ogasawara-sama. Even if you'd not asked." She said defiantly.

So it was that a handful of them left the House of Mongoose, together with the brunette and her companion in silence. They said their farewells to their families, each receiving some sort of keepsake. They knew that they might not see their parents or grandparents again, and that possibility made everyone solemn and sad as they left. Sachiko noticed Sei having an argument with her father, Saito-sama, away from the rest. The old man seemed to want her to stay, but Sei was adamant about leaving. Minutes later she was seen striding out of the room with Youko in hand.

**In the Harbor Inn**

Later that night, in an inn at harbor where they would take the first ship out to the Southern Seas, Sachiko asked Yumi this, "Yumi? If I had to stay, would you have..?"

"Onee-sama, why would you have stayed?" Yumi had hesitated when answering her question. Sachiko's heart sank in her chest. "IF I had to Yumi. Would you have stayed with me?" Sachiko did not want to mention the rest of her thoughts, she did not want to guilt-trip Yumi. _Because I would have stayed for you even if my Father wanted me to leave. I would go wherever you chose to go. _Yumi remained silent. Sachiko closed her eyes, trying to hide the disappointment she felt welling up inside her. She tried to tell herself it didn't matter, because they were both together now, travelling to the Sanctuary. Why did she even bring the question up in the first place? Sachiko felt like crying. Perhaps it was too soon to ask Yumi such questions. It was one thing to love your oneesama, but the love shared between lovers was different. An oneesama did not expect her petite soeur to follow her against her parents wishes. A lover might. Sachiko turned her face away from Yumi.

Then she felt Yumi's palm against her cheek and the sweet breath of Yumi against her lips. "Sachiko, I will go wherever you will go. Even if… even if I had to face the bloodshed that is to come, I will remain by your side. Do you wish to return? It is not too late, the ship has not left the harbor." She felt Yumi's lips against hers, a brief kiss and then Yumi was kissing her cheeks, her nose, her closed eyelids. She felt her lover say softly, urgently, "Sachiko, look at me. I promise you, I will go, wherever you will go."

Sachiko suddenly felt very silly for ever doubting Yumi. She blushed in embarrassment and turned to face Yumi. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Yumi. I would not have asked you to stay, even if I wanted to. And I don't. I rather be with you, than anywhere else. I'm sorry for even asking…"

"Onee-sama…" At Yumi's change in addressing her, Sachiko hugged the girl.

"I prefer Sachiko, now. We are…" Sachiko hesitated, her insecurities drowning her words once again. She pushed herself. "We are girlfriends, lovers, _together?_" She had not quite wanted to end that with a question mark, but it slipped out.

Yumi had a huge smile on her face. Her eyes twinkled in joy and Sachiko was lost in those golden-speckled eyes. "Sa- sachiko. Sachiko. Sachiko. Yes." Her lover kept whispering her name, softly, lovingly. Sachiko, despite the sadness of leaving her family behind, felt her fear and insecurities ebbing away. She released Yumi from her tight embrace, and decided to return Yumi's kisses she received only moments before. Yumi giggled and stretched her neck out, instinctively. Sachiko took her invitation, and continued to kiss Yumi, down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone, causing Yumi to moan, ever so slightly. Sachiko, pleased with the reaction, continued kissing her lover, moving them closer to the single bed in the room. _I am so glad the inn had a limited number of rooms and we had to share. _Yumi gave a sigh of happiness and ran her fingers through Sachiko's hair, then pulling her upwards into a kiss.

They fell to the bed, and their kisses grew hungrier. A quick movement and Yumi was lying on her back, in her underwear, a cerulean blue that she bought because it reminded her of Sachiko's eyes the day they kissed in the fading twilight. Sachiko, bent over her, was now kissing her lower and lower, and she felt a wet tongue lick the area near her bellybutton. She squirmed, giggling, and giggled even more as Sachiko stopped briefly, glancing up at her in curiosity. And then she suddenly sucked in her breath as Sachiko dipped even lower, kissing the insides of her thigh.

"Sachiko…" A breathy moan involuntarily escaped from her and her hands flew up in attempt to suppress more moans from escaping. _Sei is just next door! And I'll be teased til I'm red with embarrassment tomorrow! _She was going to cover her mouth when Sachiko's sudden strong grip pulled her hands down again. _Okay, I can deal with teasing, I gue—Oh! _And then all thoughts escaped her mind as Sachiko's fingers slowly pulled down her cerulean blue underwear, and started licking _there. _The dark haired beauty ran her tongue from the increasingly sensitive nub down to Yumi's very wet entrance. And up again. Down again. Then Sachiko's tongue was making little circles around the sensitive nub, and she ran her hands through Sachiko's hair once more. _Oo-o__h!_ Yumi felt her breathing get more and more erratic. Streaks of something-like electricity shot up from where Sachiko was licking, and a familiar warmth began pooling in her belly. Wetness down her thigh as she opened her legs wider, letting Sachiko's tongue move deeper within her. A moan escaped her lips once more as Sachiko started thrusting her tongue within her and she held on tighter to Sachiko. She couldn't help herself as more whimpers and gaps escaped her lips, increasingly in shorter intervals. Sweat dampening her hair and her hands now grasped the air, before Sachiko took them and held them, fingers entwined even as she moved her tongue faster within Yumi. Yumi gripped on tight and Sachiko hummed in pleasure. The vibrations ran up Yumi's already-sensitive area, turning into shivers of pleasure. Sachiko seemed to realised the effect it had on Yumi and her tongue started circling around Yumi's sensitive nub again, then moving her tongue in quick little flicks as Yumi's moans increased in volume. "Onee… Sa-sachiko!" Yumi's grip on her lover's fingers tightened as she jerked suddenly and tightened her thighs, eliciting a gasp from Sachiko. Such pleasure filled Yumi and she relaxed, fingers now tangled in Sachiko's also damp midnight blue hair. She took in deep breaths trying to calm her furiously beating heart down to a more normal rate.

Yumi looked down and saw Sachiko looking at her in deep adoration. Sachiko was taking in the sight of her, brown hair loosely falling across her shoulders, face blushing in pleasure. Yumi was sure she was going to burst out of embarrassment that she was nakedly displaying herself, _and not minding._

She smiled. She didn't mind feeling embarrassed. There was nothing to be embarrassed about! She was in bed, with Sachiko. They were lovers. Girlfriends. _Together._

Sachiko, noticing Yumi's contented smile, shifted upwards and was about to speak when she felt herself being turned swiftly, lying flat on her back and feeling Yumi's fangs sinking deep into her neck. _Ahhh!_ That thought translated into a long, arousing moan and Sachiko wrapped her long smooth legs around Yumi, drawing her closer. She could feel Yumi's wetness from between her legs, and the heat pressing into herself. She reached down and hurriedly stripped her own skirt and underwear away and pressed her own heat against Yumi's. At the contact, both Sachiko and Yumi gasped. Yumi continued drinking from her neck, and Sachiko felt her eyelids fluttering close, losing herself in the sensation of Yumi's warmth and love.

She felt Yumi's smaller hands reach below her white silk blouse, and felt them stroking her skin gently, arousing her even more before the obstruction was pulled off her. At the same time, Yumi's fangs had left her neck and Sachiko let out a groan of disappointment. But that disappointment was quickly ended when she felt the familiar lips against her own, and they kissed deeply once more. Sachiko could feel Yumi's hunger and passion in their kisses.

It was going to be a long, very pleasant night ahead, she reckoned.

* * *

A/N: Long and pleasant for them! I wonder how Sei and Youko will react to having their sleep disturbed by these two lovebirds! Thanks for reading, especially if you have read this from the beginning sometime... last year? Wow, it's been quite long. The story is ending off now, and the next chapter will be the last as the group sail off into the Sanctuary. Do review, I am always glad to hear what you thought about Bloodchanging, any suggestions and so on.


	24. The End of the Beginning

_A/N: Laaaaast chapter! It's not really an end, actually. In fact, when you read this story, you will realise it's only an ending to the first arc of what could be a really long story. That said, if I do write a second arc it's going to be vastly different from now- as you will find out. So maybe I shall just stop with this. :)_

* * *

**-Before Dawn-**

It was still dark when Yumi woke up, but she could hear people mobilising outside the room she shared with Sachiko. Sitting up on their bed, Yumi looked at Sachiko, still fast asleep, on her side, facing her. Her Onee-sama looked peaceful and for a moment Yumi thought that all that happened yesterday- the assassinations, the declaration of war, the split between Bloodchangers… was just a nightmare. Looking around the room, she got up to change into travelling clothes, for they were told that they would board the ship to the Sanctuary today, and to dress warmly. Yumi was loathe to leave the warm bed, and deciding that they could afford to sleep in for a few more minutes, she lay back down on the bed, facing Sachiko. Her hand reached out, brushing the side of her fair lover's face in a caress full of wonder. Sachiko, even when asleep, looked so ethereally beautiful, from her long lashes, to her pale pink lips. And last night, her beautiful Sachiko repeated over and over again, confessions of devotion and love. In a much different context from their usual declarations. Yumi tried to stop the joyous grin that was forming on her face.

The younger girl was about to close her eyes when there was a sharp knock on the door. She groaned and sat back up again, and got up to open the door. "Sei-sama! Uh, Gokigenyou, Sei-sama!" Remembering what she and Sachiko were up to last night, a deep red blush spread across her features. Not trusting herself to speak, Yumi merely smiled enquiringly at Sei, who laughed uproariously at her expression.

"Ah, Yumi-chan! I hope you had a _good_ rest last night. We're going to leave in an hour's time, and you need to be present as soon as you're ready, Yumi-chan. You're, after all, the current _Rosa Chinensis_."

Yumi looked puzzled, so Sei groaned theatrically. "Yumi-chan, the Bloodchangers in our society go to either Hanadera or Lillian, correct?"

The brown-haired girl merely nodded. When Sei was in this mood, it was better to go with the flow. She crossed her arms, and opened the door wider to let Sei in. The weather on the coast was colder than in the city. No doubt as they sailed towards the horizon, it would get colder and colder.

"Now who are the leaders of the students of Lillian?" Sei leaned forward to capture Yumi's attention, and she answered promptly, to get Sei to step back. "The Yamayurikai."

Sei did indeed step back, and bowed playfully. "Then you, Rosa Chinensis, together with Rosa Foetida and Rosa Gigantea are expected to lead our generation of Bloodchangers in this uncharted areas. Of course, us, your honourable predecessors are happy to provide you with advice. Youko, especially, since I doubt she will be able to sit back and be an irresponsible onee-sama, like yours truly."

Yumi pondered for a moment, a serious thought having entered her mind. Remembering that Sei was still at the door, she thanked the blonde. "I'll be at our gathering point as soon as I can, Sei-sama." Sei glanced past her into the room, and grinned. "Good luck waking up Sachiko. I heard she's horribly grumpy in the mornings. See you soon, Yumi-chan!"

Yumi nodded, and did not bother correcting Sei, for there was nothing to correct. Sachiko-sama did have a less than favourable disposition in the early hours of the day. Especially since the sun hadn't even risen yet. The current Rosa Chinensis sighed, and trod back to the bed, about to wake Sachiko up with a soft shake when the small box Sachiko gifted to her last night caught her eye.

_Sachiko's gift. I should open it now, when the day hasn't gotten too busy._ She took the small box in her hands, and unravelled the red ribbon. Slowly opening the box, she gasped softly when she saw what it contained. It was a beautiful gold pendant, inlaid with a _Rosa Chinensis _flower, made out of ruby. She took the pendant out and marvelled at it as she held it in the palm of her hand. It warmed in the palm of her hand.

A soft touch on her shoulder and Yumi almost shrieked in surprise, but managed to stifle it. Feeling Sachiko's arms wrapping around her, she relaxed into her lover. "It's beautiful, Onee—I mean, Sachiko."

Sachiko kissed her then, and she felt the curve of Sachiko's smile on her cheek. The previous Rosa Chinensis whispered in a low, sexy voice, which sent a shiver up Yumi's spine. "I'm glad you like it. I love you… I am yours, Yumi… and you- you are mine." A tinge of possessiveness imbued Sachiko's words. Yumi turned around and buried her face in her lover's neck, breathing in Sachiko's enticing scent. She felt her fangs lengthening and drew back embarrassedly, her fingers reaching out, attempting to hide their emergence. Sachiko giggled as she realised the reason behind Yumi's actions. "My dear Yumi…"

Not wanting to embarrass her lover, Sachiko turned her attention back to the pendant, turning it over in Yumi's palm. On the back of the pendant was an exquisite engraving of the letters S and Y, stylized in a baroque style. Sachiko's index finger traced the engraving, and Yumi closed her palm around the pendant and her finger. "I will wear it, together with my family's pendant…"

The older girl hummed in pleased agreement, and carefully took out a matching necklace from her purse which lay next to her pillow. "I had an identical one made for myself too, Yumi. I thought, you know- even though you always say memories are enough, I feel- it would be nice if we had matching pendants."

Yumi kissed Sachiko deeply, to show that she understood what her lover meant. Her lover responded with fervour, pushing her gently back onto the bed. Sachiko leaned down, deepening the kiss, hands running through her brown, untied hair and then down her body. Yumi arched into Sachiko's touch.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, memories of their amusement park date, some time ago, surfaced. They were in the souvenir shop, and Sachiko was asking her to choose between keychains that had an older bear holding a younger bear's paw, or matching purple and pink bags. Yumi chose some sweets instead, telling her Onee-sama that the souvenir need not be something imperishable, as long as they remembered the day itself. Sachiko had pouted slightly at that pronouncement, although she did agree in the end. Yumi supposed her Onee-sama liked solid things that lasted. And perhaps, it was important too, to have something that would always remind you of the person you loved. Previously she had the rosary, but now, it was with Touko. Touko. Yumi frowned at that thought. Sachiko, noticing her frown even as they kissed, drew back worriedly. "Yumi? Do you not-?"

"Oh, no, Onee-sama. I love this. I was just thinking, about Touko... I didn't see her yesterday. Is she human, and not one of us? Then…. In the war… will she be safe?"

Sachiko sat up, looking disgruntled. She growled, "You were thinking of Touko? When we were-?" but her eyes danced teasingly. Yumi looked sheepish and ran her hand through Sachiko's dark, flowing hair, pulling her onee-sama back towards her, showering her little kisses. She placed her pendant in Sachiko's palm and her lover gently placed the necklace over Yumi's head, like what she did with the rosary, a long time ago. Only this time, the act meant so much more. It was a claim, it was a symbol of their love, a love beyond that of the soeur-system in Lillian. Sachiko held out her identical necklace, and Yumi, understanding her lover's unspoken request, took it and did the same for Sachiko, putting it over her head.

Her lover spoke softly, comfortingly. "Touko is human." Yumi hummed, encouraging her to elaborate. Sachiko continued, "Touko… will be safe as long as she stays with the Matsudaira's. Far safer than we will be."

"Eh? Are we not travelling to the safest place away from the war? Is it not where old Bloodchangers go to when they tire of this earth?"

Sachiko shook her head. "You are correct, in every word you have said. However, how can we be sure? No Bloodchanger has gone and returned. We only know it is someplace everyone goes to eventually, seeking a change from this chaotic world we live in… but will it be a complete heaven like everyone says it is? So that is why I feel… if Touko remains with her human family, and apart from Bloodchanging society, she will be safer. Only those of us in the Bloodchanging society are affected- and perhaps… it would have been better if you had not returned, Yumi. You would be safe, then." A tear fell, and Yumi reached out, gently wiping her lover's tears away.

"Sachiko… I am happy, here with you. Even if it is the most dangerous thing to do, I will remain by your side. If a petite soeur's role is to support her onee-sama, how much more, if I am your lover as well?"

Sachiko pulled Yumi up, as they sat back up on the bed together. "How much you have grown, Yumi. As I said, before, you are so _solid_ now."

Yumi blushed, and tugged Sachiko off the bed. "I am less worried now, knowing Touko will not be drawn into this. Onee-sama, we have to get dressed and be ready. Or rather, I will have to… Sei-sama came by earlier, and she said that as _Rosa Chinensis_, I have to… Ah, Onee-sama, I wish you were still the _Rosa Chinensis, _and I, your en-bouton."

The taller girl shook her head. "Yumi, I have no doubt in your abilities. You are, in every aspect, the Rosa Chinensis. And you know, I will always be here, with you. Let's dress and go, then."

Yumi took out the clothes her family packed for her the night before and put them on as quickly as she could. She put on the dark green cotton tunic easily enough. It was very similar to her school uniform, just without the sailor collar, and much shorter, falling right above her knees. Tugging on her black leggings and knee-high boots in black leather, Yumi looked at the next item of clothing.

She examined the clothing apprehensively, having never worn a cloak before. A repeating pattern of _Rosa Chinensis _flowers was sewn in threads of gold, throughout the heavy mantle. The stitching was intricate and fine, and Yumi wondered how many hours had gone into making something as detailed as this. The cloak itself was heavy, and once she wrapped it around herself, Yumi knew it would keep her warm and comfortable. Perhaps the Sanctuary was a cold place? Yumi realised then, that Sachiko was right. They knew so little about the place they were going. How was it better than staying and facing the war here? Yumi sighed. Her father merely said, "The war will be bloody, Yumi-chan. Many of us will fall. It is unlikely that we will emerge victorious. We are forced into this war by those of us who are foolish and bloodthirsty. I don't want you and Yuuki to be here when it all ends... you will fare better in the Sanctuary. Keep safe, Yumi."

"Mmmpf!" Yumi tried not to burst in frustration as she tried to pin her blood red velvet mantle together. Sachiko, who was busy wearing her own clothing, asked worriedly, "Do you need help, Yumi?" Her petite soeur shook her head and tried once more, and sighed in relief as the clasp finally held her cloak in place. She admired the dark bronze clasp which had the familiar Racoon decorating it in a silver metal. Remembering that she was not done getting ready, Yumi hurriedly reached into her bag again.

She withdrew a heavy sword, similar to a Roman gladius. Yumi hesitantly examined it, further remembering her father's words. Her father had placed it in her hands, instructing her firmly, "Only use this when you are in danger, Yumi-chan. Never lose it. It is more than just an ordinary sword. It has been in our family, the House of the Raccoon, since the beginning of our existence, before we came to the islands of Japan. To Yuuki I gave our katana heirloom, to you, our gladius. Both are part of our heritage." She didn't know how to wear the sword, and carried it in her left hand instead. Turning around, she looked at Sachiko, who standing by the door, smiling gently at Yumi, blue eyes dancing merrily as she looked unabashedly at her younger lover.

Sachiko wore a dark-green silk tunic that fell to her knees, belted at her waist with a thick leather cord. Yumi appreciated the lovely material and how it complimented Sachiko's overall look. On her feet were boots similar to Yumi's, but her leggings were dark blue, instead of black. Covering her garments was also a similar red velvet mantle, but the _Rosa Chinensis_ patterns on the cloak was sewn in silk threads of darkest blue, matching her own lovely tresses.

Yumi stepped towards Sachiko, and her lover reached out and took her hand. The action spread the cloak open, and Yumi's eyes fell on the gleaming metal near Sachiko's waist. Yumi's eyes widened when she realised that gleaming metal was the hilt of a katana. So her Onee-sama was armed too. Her heart sank. Clearly, their families did not expect their travel to be completely danger-free. "Onee-sama, you're armed too."

Sachiko tore her gaze away from admiring Yumi. "My father thought it necessary. I wonder what awaits us in the Sanctuary that requires such precautions… hence my earlier thoughts about the lack of knowledge we have. Yet our families think it best that we travel there." A frown marred her lovely features. Yumi wished to kiss it away immediately.

A series of frantic knocks on the door. Sachiko opened it, features now schooled to a calm mask, betraying no worries. Yumi stood up straighter, and squeezed her lover's hands gently.

It was Youko, dressed splendidly in another red velvet cloak, but the threads were black, instead of dark-blue, or gold. Beside her, Sei wore a white-fur mantle. A large _Rosa Gigantea _rose in black threads covered the left shoulder of her cloak. Youko hugged the younger sisters of the Red Rose family. "Sachiko, Yumi. It's time. We have to be there as everyone starts to gather. They need our presence, and we have to show them confidence."

Yumi decided that yes, she got the idea. The Yamayurikai were special, with distinct cloaks to distinguish them as the leaders of the younger Bloodchangers. Briefly, she wondered how many previous Rosas were there? Surely not just the ones she knew?

Sei's loud laugh broke Yumi out of her thoughts. "Yumi-chan, your thoughts are displayed on your face! It is good to know that our dear Yumi-chan has not changed in some aspects. Yumi-chan… there are not that many Rosas among us. Not every Rosa has to be a Bloodchanger. Not all the Rosas are with our peace-seeking group. Some remain with their families to fight in the war. Come, let us see how many Rosas there are with us."

Yumi was about to take Sei's outstretched hand, when Sachiko cleared her throat, and tightened her hold on Yumi's hand. Noticing the glint in Sachiko's eyes, Sei winked at Yumi and held her arm out for Youko instead. "Youko-dearest, I'm afraid your petite soeur has a rather possessive streak…" Youko merely swatted Sei in exasperation, before taking her arm. The four of them set off towards the gathering point. Dawn was just breaking, and Yumi could hear the wild calls of the sea birds near her. No doubt the entire camp would be awake soon.

**-Gathering Blood-**

The dark sky was now in colours of blazing orange and pink. The gathering point was at the harbor itself, and Yumi saw two ships, one a galleon and the other a smaller fluyt. They were made out of some sort of wood that shone silver in the early sunrise. Yumi had never seen such material before, and pointed them out to Sachiko, who found them interesting too. The four of them met with Shimako and Noriko, who were dressed in matching mantles of white fur like Sei's. Shimako had her _Rosa Gigantea _rose sewn in threads of dark green and gold. Noriko had no flower emblazoned on her mantle, and Yumi realised that although the Yamayurikai also consisted of the Rosa's en boutons, only the cloaks of the Rosas themselves bore the pattern of their respective roses. Rei and Yoshino trudged up moment later, dressed in surcoats of dark green, instead of the mantles the Rosa Chinensis sisters and Rosa Gigantea sisters wore. The fine woollen surcoats flowed down to their knees, but were much longer at the back. Their family emblem, a fierce looking boar was displayed on the surcoats, and the _Rosa Foetida_ flower emblazoned on the left shoulder of the outer garments, in golden threads. Yoshino's surcoat had the flower design covering both her shoulders.

Two ladies greeted them at the meeting point- the lady from the House of Fox and her companion from the House of Mongoose. At their arrival, the taller lady moved to begin their meeting. "Good morning, ladies. I am Shizuru Viola, from the House of Fox. My companion is Natsuki Kruger, of the House of Mongoose. In Lillian, we were… Natsuki?" Her companion grunted. "It is obvious enough that I belong to the Red Rose family, and you belong to the White Rose family, Shizuru. You know, our cloaks are a clear identification. Yours is white, mine is red. Yours has _Rosa Gigantea_ sewn into it, mine has-" Shizuru Viola patted her companion, "Yes, Natsuki. Okay, on to the meeting proper."

"The eleven of us are the only Rosas in our generation. We'll be leading our group of a hundred and fifty female Bloodchangers. Our generation… is anyone who was born after World War II- an interesting loophole we managed to find! Our families have given us, their younger generation, a chance of survival. The fools that wish war with the Werewolves upon us, they and their families will probably be entirely wiped out by the Wolves."

Yumi's heart sank. _That also means we have started a war we don't expect to win. It is so pointless. Father… Mother… they will not survive. _Tears stung her eyes and she buried her face in Sachiko's chest. Her Onee-sama wrapped her arms around Yumi, soothing her with gentle caresses.

Viola-sama gestured towards Yumi and her companions. "You nine will lead the first ship of a hundred maidens. Natsuki and I will follow closely with our second ship- it is smaller, you see, and cannot hold as many. It will be a little cramped, but we only have three ships, and the men are taking one. No other ships other than the ones we have can survive the journey to Sanctuary- or so we are told."

"Where are the men?" Asked Arima Nana. Her cousin was part of the men's camp.

"They are close by. They have their own unique Hanadera-styled leadership, so we thought it best to manage our own affairs. We will meet them again on the Sanctuary shores." At that, the Rosas murmured in agreement. Viola-sama continued in a serious tone. "The Sanctuary is not as pleasant as we have been taught. Rest is not acquired immediately upon setting foot on its shores. The older Bloodchangers always seemed to prepare greatly and thoroughly, bearing arms and victuals when they set sail for the Sanctuary. I believe… they were preparing to fight through some obstacles before they could obtain the peace they searched for. Likewise, we also must be prepared."

Beside her, Yoshino exclaimed, "The first to strike, wins! We will prepare ourselves as we sail." Yumi felt like smiling as she heard her friend.

Shimako asked, in her usual soft voice, "But most of us are not warriors. We hardly know how to use the weapons that our families have given us." She touched the pommel of her sword, briefly. "Is there no other way to escape this war?"

The brunette shook her head. "Rosa Gigantea. Us White Roses are fiercely protective of our own. We love with a dangerous, all-consuming passion, that we try to tamper down with an appearance of calmness."

"Or, with an abundance of teasing and flirting." Someone behind the brunette quipped. It was Kruger-sama. Yumi giggled. _That is true, especially in Sei-sama's case._ Sei teasingly licked Youko's ear, proving a point.

The brunette smirked and continued. "I understand that you would prefer some other way, without the bearing of arms. But we must fight, even though when we do, we risk unleashing the untameable passion in us to protect our loved ones, at all costs. Our masks will be ripped off. But there is no other way."

Shimako nodded weakly, not knowing what to say. Yumi felt sorry for Shimako and spoke out. "Viola-sama… How should we prepare our women for the Sanctuary?"

"Ah, Rosa Chinensis. You look very adorable, Rosa Chinensis. Your scent, is lovely…" Viola-sama licked her lips teasingly and brushed Yumi's cheeks. Yumi blushed red and suddenly felt an angry emotion emanating from beside her. _Oh! Onee-sama!_ She frowned at the teasing brunette. "Viola-sama… be serious."

It wasn't Viola-sama who answered her, in the end. It was her companion, Kruger-sama. She huffed at Viola-sama, and addressed Yumi directly. "Learn how to use the weapons given to you. Ration what food you have on the ship, so you do not run out. Organise the maidens on your ship into some sort of training groups. They must be prepared." She dragged Viola-sama away from the group. Viola-sama only winked at Yumi and chirped, "Well, we'll leave the nine of you to lead the maidens! Natsuki and I will be... busy."

Yumi nodded, face all serious as she gripped the hilt of her sword, not realising the subtext in Viola-sama's words. Sei was clutching her sides, laughing. "Viola-sama is.. ha! Sachiko, oh, Sachiko, you're- ha! You're.. your expression is priceless!" Youko smacked Sei. "Don't provoke my petite soeur too much, Sei."

Sachiko glared at Sei, and turned her face away, deciding to watch Yumi instead. After all, Yumi was the current Rosa Chinensis, the acknowledged leader of the current Yamayurikai. But Yumi's next action surprised her. Her petite soeur turned to Youko, "Youko-sama. I know… I am the current Rosa Chinensis. But it feels weird if I were to lead, when you are around. So… will you take on my mantle instead? Please?" Her eyes were wide and pleading.

Youko looked at Yumi in surprise. "Yumi-chan! I-" Yumi reached out and held her Grand Soeur's hand, kissing it gently. "Rosa Chinensis, I beg you. I am honoured to have you as my leader." Around the two of them, everyone fell silent, wondering what Youko would do.

Youko saw Yumi's trembling hands, and understood that Yumi needed more time to adjust to this new change in their lives. She had many worries on her plate, unlike Youko, who only had her parents left. Her parents who would not be fighting, since they relinquished all claim to Bloodchanging society years ago, when they still could, years before war was declared. "All right, Yumi-chan. All right." Youko hugged the shorter girl warmly. Yumi unclasped her mantle and exchanged it with Youko's. Her face bore all signs of relief.

Sei yelped when she noticed Shimako unclasping her mantle. "Shimako, don't you dare. Put that mantle back on your shoulders. Unlike Youko, I'm not a one to take responsibility, even when begged by the cute little soeur. And Shimako… I trust that whatever choice you make, it will be the best for us." Shimako smiled and refastened her cloak. Noriko rolled her eyes, having expected Sei to say exactly what she just said. At a short distance away from the group, Yoshino had wordlessly taken off her surcoat, and exchanged it with Rei, who took it without question. Yumi marvelled at how the pair communicated without words, in a world of their own. She looked at Sachiko, who was looking at her as well.

"Onee-sama, I hope it was okay with you…" Yumi drew closer to Sachiko, who smiled.

"Of course it is, Yumi. If you do not wish to lead, it is fine with me. You're still my…" Sachiko paused and searched her mind for an appropriate title for Yumi. _Petite-soeur. Lover. Friend. Precious one. _Her eyes clouded. "You are my petite-soeur, and I do not wish to break that relationship, Yumi. But you are also my lover. So…"

Yumi giggled at Sachiko's predicament. "Onee-sama… Sachiko… what I am is… I am yours."

Sachiko brightened up and her confident smile was back on her face, her eyes dancing in merriment. "You're right, Yumi. You are mine. And I… am yours." Yumi promptly blushed and hugged Sachiko tightly.

**-Departure-**

More and more maidens streamed into the gathering point, all dressed in various clothing. Some were more appropriately dressed, in warm, comfortable clothing, some weren't. Sachiko frowned at the crowd. From pre-school to university, she was bound to know some of them after spending so many years in the same Lillian school system. And she knew that many of them couldn't even swing a sword, from the way they were tentatively holding their weapons, as though afraid of even holding them. But some others were clearly familiar with their weapons. Their swords hung by their sides, and they moved about naturally. Sachiko herself was trained in defence with the very sword she was wearing. She thought it strange then, for her, a lady in society to train in weaponry. But now, she knew that it wasn't so odd after all. The elders in her family knew of the tensions between the Werewolves and the Bloodchangers, a secret kept from the younger generation. Even then, they had prepared her for the possibility that she had to defend herself in battle.

Her thoughts turned to Yumi. Yumi-who clearly did not use a sword before. Sei-sama was now buckling Yumi's sword for her. For all Sei's faults and teasings, Sachiko knew Sei had her petite-soeur's best interests at heart. And that Sei loved Youko. Again and again she had to remind herself that Sei wasn't in competition for Yumi's heart. Sachiko moved towards them. "Yumi, during your summer lessons in Akita, we did not cover fighting or self-defence. I think it will be good, that you learn how to use your sword."

Yumi looked up, beaming. "Sei-sama's agreed to teach me. Our families have a similar fighting style, and I think Father would have liked me to learn the same Way of the Sword that our family has practiced for generations." Sei stood up from adjusting the way the sword hung on Yumi's waist. "Apologies, Sachiko, if you wanted to teach Yumi instead."

Sachiko felt slightly indignant, before realising that it was best for Yumi to learn from Sei. Sei was clearly good at sword-fighting and other weapons. She'd heard, from the talk last night. The elders were arguing among themselves, saying how the best warriors in the younger generation were allowed to escape the war. Sei's name was mentioned, along with Rei's and Nana-chan's. "Very well, Yumi. But if you need practice, I am here to help, as well." Yumi smiled in gratitude and Sachiko felt her mood lighten.

Metres away from them, Youko called out to the crowd. "Maidens of Lillian! It is time to board the ship. We will board by age. The youngest will board _Benibara_, the first ship. Once the hundred of us are aboard it, the rest will board _Rosario_, under the leadership of Viola-sama and Kruger-sama._"_

One by one, the Lillian alumni, or even current students, boarded the ship. When all hundred had boarded their ship, the _Benibara_, Sachiko had a good look at their faces. The look on her face darkened. Noticing her lover's expression, Yumi nudged her hand, a question on her face. Sachiko replied in a low whisper, not wanting the girls to hear her. "Yumi… many of our charges are young. Look, half of them are still in middle school. About a quarter are in high school, as you will recognise, and the rest are university-aged. We're too… young. Too inexperienced."

Yumi watched the students and youths as they settled down on the deck. "Onee-sama, with good leadership, we will make it through. All their Bloodchanger powers have been released, before they left with us- they're not just _normal_ middle school students." Sei overheard their conversation. She shrugged, and slung her arms around Yumi. "Yumi-chan, most of them have good control over their powers, but some… they're middle school students. I certainly hope bloodlust wouldn't overcome them, being cooped up in this ship for… the next few months. Ne, Sachiko?" The Ogasawara lady only raised her eyebrow in response.

Yumi pondered for a few moments, before asking, "How long, Sei-sama?"

"Three months, at the very least. It is a long journey ahead of us. We are told to sail in a single direction and not stray from it."

Yumi gasped, hands covering her mouth. "Sailing? Who is sailing the ship? Does she know how to-?"

Sei laughed. The breeze blew by them, ruffling up Sei's hair. The blonde smirked. "Of course, we're sailing, Yumi-chan. How else will we get there? Well, let's go to the captain's cabin. You'll find out, then."

**-What Land lies Beyond the Sea?-  
**

"Yumi-chan! Sachiko! Come in." Youko gestured hurriedly, and closed the door behind her.

As always, the unofficial leader of the Yamayurikai was the Rosa Chinensis. That meant it would naturally be Yumi, the current leader. But with Yumi exchanging her mantle of leadership- the red velvet cloak in threads of gold, to Youko, leadership changed hands. And Yumi was very relieved. Sachiko was her _Onee-sama_, but Youko would always be _the_ Rosa Chinensis to her. It felt right, having Youko lead them in this time of great testing. The nine of them sat in a circle, waiting patiently for Youko, their Rosa Chinensis, to begin. Everyone had silently and happily acknowledged Youko as their leader, after seeing the mantle Yumi wore passed to the previous Rosa Chinensis. They knew Yumi's feelings about the matter, and were happy to have Youko back again as their leader.

Youko clasped her hands, a familiar gesture from her time as Rosa Chinensis back in Lillian. In her usual confident voice, she began. "We need a chain of command, since this is a big ship. As a Captain, I propose Sei as my First Mate, in case anything happens to me.

Sachiko, is our Boatswain. Oversee the everyday work that needs to be done to maintain this ship, and distribute the food and drink. Yumi-chan, there's some books on how to fish and catch sea life that you should look through, because you're going to be the Master Striker. So, all matters of food and drink, from catching to cooking to cleaning will be under Sachiko's and Yumi's charge.

Shimako, as Rosa Gigantea, is our Quartermaster. She will manage disputes and discipline. Yoshino, will be our sailing master, and Noriko will assist her. There's some books on how to sail this ship, so learn fast, and learn well.

Rei, as Rosa Foetida, will be our Master Swordswoman. Nana-chan will assist her. They will be in charge of training up our charges into an acceptable shape for when we reach the Sanctuary. We must be ready to defend ourselves against whatever lies in that unknown land.

Each of you may pick twenty Bloodchangers each to be under your section. I know no one really has an idea about how to go about this ship, but we have three months to figure it out." Youko grinned, and shooed them out.

During the past half an hour, Sachiko was searching for her Yumi. Asking around, she finally found Yumi on the ship's quarterdeck. The tall youth stepped onto the quarter deck, and touched Yumi's hair that was flying messily about in the blowing wind. Her own hair blew in the wind, but did not get messed up… somehow. Yumi was holding a stack of books about catching sea life and clutching a list of items they could use to do so. Her brown hair was untied and her face showed that she was bursting in worry. Sachiko knew her petite soeur had much to worry about. There was so much to do, and they hardly knew anything about catching fish! Everyone knew about _eating_ fish, but that was an entirely separate matter. Could they feed a hundred people? Their food stores would only last them for two months if Yumi and her strikers failed in their attempts to capture food. Sachiko hated how Yumi looked so despondent. She murmured, "There you are, Yumi. There's no point worrying whether we can, or can not. We will just have to do our best. Let's select our strikers and our cooks now. Perhaps we could ask if any of them are experienced in things like that." Sachiko gave Yumi's shoulder a comforting pat, and started for the main deck, fully expecting Yumi to follow.

"Onee-sama… Sachiko." Yumi called out softly.

"Yes, Yumi?" Sachiko hurried back to Yumi. "Is anything the matter? Other than the obvious. We're stuck in the middle of a great body of water… sailing to a land we don't know much about, leaving our parents behind…" Sachiko muttered. Her blue eyes gazed into Yumi's brown irises, waiting for her lover to speak.

Yumi remained quiet for a few moments, and then kissed Sachiko lovingly on her lips. Every time her lover did that, Sachiko felt her heart give a merry jump, and a warmth would spread from her insides. Sachiko touched noses with Yumi, and held her close. Yumi finally spoke, with full conviction, "This is a great, big adventure, Onee-sama. And I am glad we're in this together. Even if we have to work really, really hard to make sure everything goes well." Yumi held out the Rosa Chinensis pendant, touching it to Sachiko's own. Sachiko smiled, her sapphire blue eyes alight with happiness, despite the worries they shared.

"You're right, Yumi." Taking her soeur's hands in hers, she kissed Yumi again, and together they walked to the deck. There were still many girls who were waiting to be chosen for their respective sections. Only Yoshino and Noriko were done choosing their team. Sachiko turned to face Yumi, smiling confidently, "Yumi, there is no better place to be, if you're with me. You're like my heartbeat, if it were possible. That is how much you mean to me, and how much I love you."

Yumi blushed red, and breathed in, composing herself. "Sachiko, I love you too. I always have, and I always will. First, it was just an infatuation... but now it's something far greater. Far stronger. That's is why I feel, that together, we can take on whatever the seas and the Sanctuary can throw in our way to peace. You and I, we're..." Yumi paused, unable to find the words to express the love she felt fully. Sachiko smiled. The shorter girl giggled, realising that Sachiko smiled to show that she understood Yumi's unspoken words. "Ah, Onee-sama... we're developing our own private communication system, the one that doesn't need words, like Yoshino and Rei-sama."

Nodding, Sachiko tugged Yumi towards the girls. Hopefully they would be able to find a few capable cooks... and perhaps a few who liked fishing, although that would be a miracle.

* * *

_A/N: The End! (of the first arc, but essentially, I see the story as complete now. You can use your imagination to 'further' the story... :)) Thanks for reading! Review, please! :)_


End file.
